A Baby Wizard and his Cousin Harry
by Miss Moral
Summary: To check the future update of this story, please google Portkey, the Harry Hermione site, and search for MissMoral
1. A Wizard in the Dursley's Family?

A Baby Wizard and His Cousin Harry- A Wizard in the Dursley Family?

The second Harry Potter stepped into Dursley home on Number Four, Privet Drive, for his sixth year holiday, he knew things had changed while he was away. Apparently, his Aunt Petunia had had another baby boy while he was at Hogwarts. Harry's first thought was that the baby was going to end up as fat and piggish as Dudley. However, this was not to be the case. 

"No, Duncan. NO!" Aunt Petunia screeched as Harry and his uncle stepped into the kitchen.

"Doing it again?" grunted Uncle Vernon.

A stressed out Aunt Petunia sobbed as she picked up the pieces of a shattered glass from the ground. "Nothing... nothing.... I'll clean up the mess."

Harry examined the situation closely. He remembered doing similar things when he was little. Maybe... maybe... no, impossible!

The three-month-old Duncan Dursley gurgled good naturally when Harry stepped closer to his cradle. Duncan gave Harry a toothless grin and attempted to grab his hands. He was chubby, but not fat; his hairless head glowed like a light bulb. Harry found himself looking at his newfound baby cousin fondly, much to his surprise. He had never thought that he would ever find a Dursley charming.

"Mom! Dad! Harry is doing something to Baby Duncan!" shouted Dudley. "Maybe all these weird things happened because Harry put a spell on him. Maybe Duncan is... like Harry!"

Petunia and Vernon stopped dead in their tracks upon hearing the second part of Dudley's speech. They had been going to "rescue" their baby just before Dudley made his last statement. The two adults looked at each other fearfully. Maybe Dudley was right.

"There's nothing wrong with turning out like me," Harry retorted. He felt insulted. "At least turning out to be a wizard is better than turning out to be a pig."

"I... I... think we should inspect Duncan for a few days," trembled Petunia. Having a wizard for a son was definitely not a pleasant thing for her to contemplate, but giving away her own son wasn't acceptable to Petunia either. "Maybe... maybe Dudley is wrong...."

Vernon grunted again. He, too, didn't want a wizard for a son. The change that Dudley was correct, however 

"But Duncan seems to like Harry a lot," said Dudley. "Just look at them!"

Sure enough, Duncan and Harry were playing. Duncan paid a lot more attention to Harry than his own family.

Suddenly, Vernon exploded. "That's it! That scrawny thing is going to the orphanage first thing tomorrow morning." Aunt Petunia opened her mouth to argue. However, Uncle Vernon stopped her. "No 'but', Petunia. You know as well as I do. This funny business had been going on for more than a month now. I don't want to discover my house burnt down when I came back from the office. That's bound to happen when he's old enough to speak.

"This is all your fault," Vernon glared at Harry. "If we weren't related to you, how could we have had a funny baby like you?"

Petunia momentarily looked as if she was going to argue, then agreed with Vernon.

Dudley, happier than anyone else to get rid of his baby brother, was jumping up and down, causing the house to shake. "No more funny thing in the family," he sang.

Harry scooped up his baby cousin. He was determined to keep this special baby from a horrid fate. "You are not sending him to the orphanage, unless I say so. He is your son. How can you send him away? He's a human being just like you. He deserves a chance!"

Uncle Vernon sneered at Harry. "Really? You can have the boy then. I don't want him. And, if you are not going to take him to the school of yours when your holiday ended, we'll send him off anyway. I am not about to work my bloody hands off, trying to provide for a baby I don't want."

Harry turned and silently walked to his room with Duncan in his arms. As much as Harry would like to bring the baby to school with him (anywhere's better than the orphanage or the Dursley household), he had never heard of students bringing babies to school.

Harry set Duncan, who was fascinated by Hedwig, on his bed. "Be a good boy and go to sleep," Harry told him. "I have a few letters to write."

Harry took out a few pieces of parchment and began to write. His letter was, of course, directed to Dumbledore.

_"Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_As you probably already know, my aunt gave birth to a baby with magical ability earlier this year. Today, he had started to show his ability and was rejected by his family. I'm wondering if I may take him to Hogwarts with me? I know this is probably against school regulations, but I want to keep my cousin from the orphanage. I don't want my baby cousin to turn out like Voldemort. Thank you!_

_S__incerely,  
Harry J. Potter"_

Harry sent the letter off with Hedwig. He crossed his fingers and prayed that Dumbledore would agree to let him take Duncan to school.

Turning back to his bed again, Harry noticed that his baby cousin had already fallen asleep. Not wanting to squash the baby flat, Harry rested his head on the table.

Questions swirled through Harry's mind. Harry had no previous experience in taking care of a baby. How should he know what to do?

Harry blocked the question out of his head for now and drifted to sleep.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find Hedwig already back from her errand, a letter tied to her leg. Harry opened the letter immediately.

_"Dear Mr. Potter, _

_Indeed I am aware of the fact that your aunt had given birth to a child with magical abilities. I was rather anxious, too, to know how they would take it. Since you asked, a special permission has been granted to you to keep your cousin in Hogwarts. However, you must understand that the baby is your personal responsibility. No staff member will help you in taking care of the child. A special room has been arranged for you and your cousin, in order to avoid disturbing your current roommates. Also, I'd like to remind you to keep up with your schoolwork. Should you fall behind, other arrangements will have to be made.  
Good luck with your cousin! _

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Harry put down the letter and smiled. "Hey, Duncan, you're going to Hogwarts with me! Aren't you excited?" Harry asked as he picked up a rather sleepy Duncan. "Hogwarts is so much better than this hole."

Harry knew that it would be a hard year, with N.E.W.T. exams and a baby to take care of. It was a good thing that he wasn't a prefect or Head Boy, as he was sure that he would never pull the year off with those responsibilities. However, Harry was happy that he had saved his cousin from orphanage. As he laughed and played with his cousin, he was able to forget about the Prophecy and the return of Voldemort.

Harry announced Dumbledore's permission at breakfast that day. Uncle Vernon only grunted and Dudley didn't make any comment at all. Unless Harry was mistaken, though, he thought he saw Aunt Petunia sighed in relief.

As it turned out, Harry was right about Aunt Petunia. As soon as breakfast ended, he ran back to his room with Duncan. He was about to write to his best friend, Hermione Granger, for some tips in looking after baby, as he had no experience in the field. Being the know-it-all she was, Hermione would certainly have some advice. And if she didn't know, she would definitely look things up for him in childcare books.

Just as Harry picked up his quill, Aunt Petunia sneaked into his room and nearly frightened Harry out of his wits.

Aunt Petunia did a very strange thing. She thanked Harry _and_ hugged him tightly. Aunt Petunia's bony hug at that moment could easily have rivaled and beaten Mrs. Weasley's bear hugs. "Thank you so much, Harry!"

Surprised, Harry disentangled himself from Aunt Petunia's grip. "Wh... what for?" gasped Harry, willing more air to flow in his lungs. Aunt Petunia had never, in his life, hugged him before.

"Thank you for what you did for Duncan," Aunt Petunia wiped a tear from her eyes. She was _crying_! "I know that we have treated you very badly before. I can't believe that you could forget the past and take my son under your wing. Duncan's funny acts began long before Vernon found out. I tried my best to conceal the fact from him as I knew what Vernon would do if he knew little Duncan could do magic. Though I have despised magic since the day Lily received her letter, I don't have the heart to cast out my own son for being what he is. As a mother..." Aunt Petunia sniffed loudly. "As a mother, I'd rather having you taking Duncan to that school rather than having Vernon taking him to the orphanage. I can at least see him again if he's with you. Thank you so much!"

Harry was more than embarrassed. He had never suspected that his aunt would react like this. He had thought that his aunt wanted to get rid of Duncan as much as his uncle. "Um... it's quite all right, Aunt Petunia. You see... Duncan and I get on pretty well."

"That's good... that's good..." wept Harry's aunt. "Tell you what, before your school begins, I'll take care of Duncan while Vernon's gone for work. Thank you!" Aunt Petunia gave Harry a kiss on the cheek as she left his room with her son in her arms. "I'll bathe him and feed him while I can. I hope you don't mind."

"No..." said a bewildered Harry. "Not at all...."

_Wow!_ thought Harry. _Aunt Petunia behaved almost like a normal human!_ Harry was glad that he didn't have to write to Hermione after all. Despite being willing to ask her for advice, he needed some more time to adjust to having Duncan.¡ He also needed to figure out just how he was going to tell Ron and Hermione that he was bringing a baby with him to Hogwarts.

¡

A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter. I hope you liked it and will continue to follow it. This is originally written and posted in the PK H/Hr challenge threads under "New Arrival" about half a year ago. I've finally gotten my Beta, Spencer, to go over it as it contained a lot of mistakes. Therefore, I'm reposting it. Hopefully, this version will be more readable and the development is less weird. For those who've followed it when it first came out i "New Arrival", you would know that I haven't posted the last few chapters yet. It's true that I still haven't got around to write them, but I will. I won't be able to do that any time soon as I am extremely busy these days. But there's plenty already written chapters to keep my readers occupied. Thank you, Spencer, for your patience in correcting all the mistakes. And thank you, my reader, for opening this window.


	2. Hogwarts Express

A Baby Wizard and His Cousin Harry- Hogwarts Express

The best summer holiday Harry had known since he entered Hogwarts quickly drew to an end. It had always been known that good times pass a lot faster than the bad. Unlike previous years, Harry hadn't passed his last weeks of the holiday at The Burrow. This was partly because the Weasleys had gone to Romania and partly because Harry didn't feel the need to get away from the Dursleys this year.

Truthfully, Harry's summer holiday had been more than enjoyable. When Uncle Vernon went out to work, Aunt Petunia would send Dudley out and take care of Duncan. With the entire clan of Dursleys out of his way, Harry was free to do what ever he liked for a change. Aunt Petunia didn't even ask him to prepare meals, for fear of him refusing to take Duncan later.

Many times, Harry found himself sitting at his desk with a blank sheet of parchment in front of him. He would dip his quill in the ink, and then hold it aimlessly over the page, not knowing what to write. He had tried to write to his best friends, Ron and Hermione, many times. However, he couldn't bring himself to put the incident with his cousin Duncan in words. As a result, neither of his friends knew that a baby would be joining them at the start of school.

"Harry, this is Duncan's milk bottle. You are to put warm milk in it to feed Duncan. You are to feed him every three hours. Remember, warm, not cold, milk. You do have milk at that school of yours, don't you? These are Duncan's nappies. You have to change them every four to five hours. Duncan would cry to indicate that they need to be changed most of the time..." Aunt Petunia went on and on, introducing the many facets of baby care to Harry.

Harry stifled a yawn. He had thought that he couldn't find any talk more boring than his History of Magic classes. Today, Aunt Petunia had proved otherwise. Harry's mind wandered off, as it had done so many times in History of Magic before, and switched his ears off.

"Is that clear?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"Yes, of course. Don't worry, Duncan will be safe with me," answered Harry, although he didn't even know what his aunt just asked.

Aunt Petunia eyed him suspiciously. "I do hope so, for your sake as well as Duncan's. Be sure to pack all of Duncan's things away tonight. Don't forget anything tomorrow morning when we take you to King's Cross. Also, send that bird of yours back here once every month. I'll send over packages of nappies to you. Make sure it arrives here during the day, so Vernon won't discover that I'm helping you."

"Ok, no problem," replied Harry without thinking.

"Good. Vernon and Dudley will be back soon. I'll leave Duncan to you now. Good luck with him, Harry. I don't suppose I'll get to say that tomorrow at the station, so might as well say it now. Any you, Duncan dear, must behave yourself. Ok?" Aunt Petunia asked the baby in the cradle, who gurgled.

It wasn't until a lot later that night did Harry realize that he didn't know a thing about babies. No one knows how, but Harry somehow managed to sleep through that night without panicking.

Harry couldn't help but to notice the curious glances people threw towards him as he pushed his very over loaded trolley around King's Cross Station. Who wouldn't look at him curiously? Pushing an overloaded trolley with an owl was weird enough. Now, added to his load was a baby boy and a lot of baby gear, all crammed in one trolley.

Harry knew what people were talking about while pointing at him. They must be saying something along the line of, "Look at him! Barely a child himself!" "Humph, young people these days," "They never think of the consequences do they?" or, "I wonder who the young mother is."

Harry was, after all, a lad at the sensitive age of seventeen. He could feel his cheeks burning as he thought of what people must be thinking of him. He quickened his pace and ran onto platform nine and three-quarters as soon as possible. Little did he know (though he should have suspected) that the worse was yet to come.

Little Duncan was asleep when Harry crossed the barrier between platform nine and ten. The baby remained undisturbed as Harry made his way onto the noisy Hogwarts Express.

Much to Harry's dismay, students' reaction was even worse than that of the Muggles. Not only did they point and whisper, they also laughed and scattered. Harry was sure that in another minute, the whole school would know that he had a baby with him.

Just as Harry stood gloomily in the corridor, a person appeared in front of him. It was a person Harry would call, at that particular moment, his lifesaver. The appearance of that person pulled Harry's spirit from the mud, as it had been a moment ago, into heaven.

"Harry!" the person called. "I've been looking all around for you. I don't know why you asked me to get your school books and other supplies for you over the holiday. Surely you could have at least found one day to get them yourself. After all, you are old enough to find your way in London. Anyway, I've got them all for you, plus a few extras I thought you might like to look at. You must come to the compartment and read over a few chapters before we reached Hogwarts. This year is going to be hard. Best be prepared and study before-hand!"

Harry smiled weakly. _Some people, _he thought, _just never change. _"Hermione...."

"By the way," continued Hermione as she pulled Harry into an empty compartment. "I made Head Girl this year. I turned it down though. I must concentrate on my studies this year. N.E.W.T.s are going to be hard to pass. Ron's the Head Boy. I'm surprised that he didn't turn it down. He, of all people, needs to study more. But, if he thinks he can handle it, well, it's not our call. He does have a lot to live up to. Harry... what's that white thing among your luggage?"

Harry laughed. "I thought you were never going to stop, Hermione. Meet my cousin, Duncan Dursley."

Hermione gaped. "A... a... baby? Why on earth did you bring a baby? That's totally ridiculous! You do realize that the N.E.W.T. exam...."

"Is going to keep us more than busy without a baby to look after," Harry finished for Hermione. "I know. But I can't leave him behind. You see...." before Harry finished, Ron burst through the door.

"Sorry to take so long," he apologized. "Our family was a little late today. Anyway, I'd better go to the Head Boy's compartment now. See you later. I'll be back as soon as things get under way." With that, Ron dashed off again.

Hermione sighed. "Still as frantic as ever. Why couldn't you leave your cousin behind?"

"Duncan was born with magical ability and being the perfectly 'ordinary' Muggle that he is, my uncle couldn't stand him. He was going to send Duncan to an orphanage. So I had to step in and wrote to Dumbledore, who said it's ok for me to bring Duncan to school as long as I look after him. Hermione, I can't let Duncan grow up in an orphanage. Take another wizard known to have been brought up in the orphanage. Do you want another Voldemort type person around? I don't and definitely don't want to be related to such person by blood. I must save my cousin. Do you understand?"

Hermione sighed again. "Yes, I do. I guess this will mean a lot more work for us both. Don't worry; we'll pull through somehow. We always do, don't we?"

Harry's emerald eyes lit up. "We? Hermione, are you going to help me?"

"Look as if I have to," laughed Hermione. "I don't think I can sleep peacefully if you are to take care of a baby on your own. First thing first, what do you know about babies?"

Harry was stunned by the question. "Um... I don't...."

"That's exactly what I mean!" said Hermione. "You are going to take care of a baby not a day older than three months, during your school year, I might add. Yet, you know nothing about babies. I do think that your baby cousin would be better taken care of in the orphanage, if I don't help."

Harry's grin was wider than ever. "Thank you, Hermione. I know you are the best!"

At that precise moment, the train began to move. Duncan woke from the shaking of his surroundings and, his mouth wide open, began to cry.

Hermione picked Duncan up and murmured soothing words. "It's all right, boy. You'll be safe. Your cousin Harry and his friends will keep you safe. Shh... be good...."

Harry gazed at the soothing figure of Hermione. He watched her holding his baby cousin lovingly. _My, my, doesn't Hermione look like a caring mother like that?_ thought Harry.

Suddenly, the door opened. Instead of Ron, whom he had expected, Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway with his usual bodyguards of Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" sneered Malfoy. "Looks as if Scarhead and his Mudblood have just upgraded to parents. Tell me Granger, how did you managed to conceal your pregnancy from the rest of the school?"

Harry's eyes flashed angrily. "Get out, Malfoy! This is no business of yours. Just get out of this compartment. Now!"

Hermione didn't say a thing. She just turned her back towards Malfoy and ignored him and his gang.

"Woo... touchy," Malfoy smirked. "I've always heard that the father gets very protective of his mate and cub. I see it is so. What I don't get is you sunk so low as to get a Mudblood. She's not even pretty. Hey Potter, is she that good in the sack, or are you so bad at it that none but Granger would get in with you?"

If Malfoy's presence hadn't infuriated Harry before, his little speech did. "Shut your insolent mouth, Malfoy! Don't you dare insult Hermione! _Reducto!_" Harry shouted out the first curse that came into his mind.

The curse Harry threw at Malfoy was so powerful that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were knocked out as they lay flat on the floor of the corridor.

"Harry, you shouldn't have done that," hissed Hermione, though her tone wasn't as severe as she normally sounded.

"I don't care," said Harry as he tucked his wand away. "They deserved it."

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed as he stepped over the motionless body of Malfoy and entered the compartment. "That was bloody quick! I didn't even finish my first prefect meeting of the year and you've already got Malfoy unconscious. Harry... is that a baby Hermione is holding?"

"Yes, Ron," Harry rolled his eyes as he saw Ron's jaw dropped. Harry put a hand up to stop Ron from speaking. "He is my cousin, Duncan."

Ron opened and closed his mouth a few times, like a fish gasping for air. "Wh... why is he here?" he finally managed to get out.

Harry sighed as he sat down for the first time since he had entered the compartment. "It's a long story."

¡

A/N: I'm terribly sorry about the delay. I have to confess that the school musical "Les Miserable" production I was a part of took up most of my last month. Although I had already written the chapter half a year ago, I really didn't have time to open my computer. Now the "Les Miserable" shows are over (we got a full house every day for the whole week we performed it, in case you're interested), I am finally able to post this chapter for my readers. However, the sad news is, my mid year exam in coming in another two week. Therefore, I won't have much time on the computer either. However, I'll try to get the next chapter up in a week or two, when I can find time to give myself a break from studying. Once again, I apologise for the wait. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter anyway and hope that you haven't forgotten the previous chapter. Thank you!


	3. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard...

A Baby Wizard and His Cousin Harry- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"I still can't believe you brought him here with you," said Ron after Harry explained the reason he had brought baby Duncan to school. "They weren't the nicest people to you, were they? Why should you care?"

"I care simply because I'm related to him and that I don't want to be related to a Voldemort type person," said Harry exasperatedly. He pressed his fingers against his temple, as if the conversation is giving him a headache. "And I'm not about to help creating another one either. He is my cousin after all. Now, Ron, don't ask any more questions. Tell us about your new life as Head Boy. I'm sure you are dying to tell us."

Before Ron had a chance to talk, Hermione interrupted as the baby in her arms began to fall asleep. "Speaking of Voldemort, Harry. I know you'd have to do extra Defense as well as our normal classes to prepare for any possible battles. And now you have a baby to take care of. You'll be worked to death. How are you going to manage that? Your time will be all cut up. I doubt you could find a nanny for Duncan during class time, not to mention your extra Defense class's time. What if Voldemort really turned up? Where would you put Duncan if you have to fight? Have you thought about any of these?"

"No..." replied Harry slowly, his voice full of uncomfort and guilt upon Hermione's questioning. His eyes gazed at his toes, trying to avoid Hermione's stern glare. "I haven't thought about Voldemort all holiday...." Suddenly, Harry looked at Hermione pleadingly. "You will help me with Duncan, won't you? I know you've already promised to help, but...."

"Of course I will," answered Hermione briskly. "Honestly, can you think for a moment that I would sleep in peace, knowing that you've got no help with Duncan? And I do assure you I meant every single word I said before. In fact, I should probably ask Professor Dumbledore to get me a room near yours so I could come to your rescue in the middle of the night. Also, I'd have to draw you a carefully organized timetable for you this year. To think that you might even forget to feed Duncan! I would feel sorry for him if he had only you who'd look after him."

Apparently, Hermione had become very emotionally attached to the baby during the short time they had been on the train. She had been holding Duncan in her arms ever since she picked him up in attempt to calm him when the sudden movement of the train frightened him. Duncan smiled and grabbed Hermione's cheeks lightly during Ron and Harry's conversation. They were comfortable in each other's company. When Harry offered to take Duncan off Hermione, it was very difficult to tell whom was less reluctant for Harry to take hold.

Harry gave Hermione a heart-melting smile. "Thank you so much." He then turned to his other best friend, "What about you, Ron? Will you help me?"

Ron, who had just drawn a large piece of Weasley homemade pumpkin pie out of his pocket and was in the middle of chewing, said, "Ov' cors. Mine' you, I dun' knaw a fin' 'bout baby. I 'ave too 'any frefec' dooties an'way."

With one gulp, Ron swallowed the mouthful. He then burped loudly and contently in Hermione's direction. He didn't seem to realize that Hermione was throwing him daggers in her glare. To make the matter worse, Ron snorted and began to pick his nose.

Hermione was absolutely disgusted. "Ron! What a bad example you are before children! Shameful! Burping after eating without so much as a "sorry"! Snorting and picking your nose! Ron, you are the most disgusting creature I've ever come across. Where's your table manners? Imagine what Duncan will do after seeing you doing that a few times! Harry, our friend is going to corrupt your cousin."

Harry smiled bitterly. "As long as Duncan is better than Crabbe and Goyle in terms of intelligence after following Ron's disgusting example, I'll be grateful."

"Humph!" Hermione turned away from the boys and began to mutter inaudibly under her breaths, as the two boys laughed.

Harry felt nervous as the Trio, plus a baby in Hermione's arms, she was having too much fun with Duncan to let any take over, walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Harry felt the whole school's eyes were upon Hermione, Duncan and himself. Harry knew that the news of him with a baby had probably traveled around Hogwarts twice already. Secretly he wondered if people would mistake Hermione for Duncan's mother. '_Very likely',_ he decided, '_just look at Hermione. She looks like a mother with Duncan in her arms.'_

Glancing towards the Slytherin table, Harry could see Malfoy laughing among his friends with mirth. Malfoy's arms moved all over the place as he told his Slytherin comrades tales of his adventure of the train. However, Harry was very glade to see a big bruise on Malfoy's forehead to back up his tale.

The Trio quickly found themselves seats on the Gryffindor table as the sorting began. The song the Sorting Hat sang woke Duncan from his deep slumber.

"Ah-ah! Yee!" Duncan squealed loudly in the middle of the sorting ceremony. The entire hall of Hogwarts' students turned their head towards the Gryffindor table. Some students sneered, others shook their heads, before turning back to the sorting. Hermione apologized to other students, while Harry patted and shushed Duncan, trying to make him quiet. Not really picking up the signals, he gurgled loudly as he stuck his fingers into his mouth.

"Ya¡K yah!" Duncan grabbed a handful of saliva from his mouth and smeared Parvati's, the nearest person sitting on the other side of Hermione, sleeves with it.

"Yuck! Disgusting! That's my brand new robe!" exclaimed Parvati, the unfortunate victim of the moment. She glared at the trio angrily as she moved away from them. She even gave Ron an evil look, who sat on the other side of the table and had nothing to do with this incident. Upon receiving the glare, Ron's face, already pink when Duncan attracted everyone's attention, began to steam.

Harry grabbed a napkin from the table and attempted to wipe Duncan's face with it. Unfortunately, Duncan decided not to cooperate at that moment. He wriggled in Hermione's arms and made even more noises, while Hermione struggled to keep him from falling off to the floor.

Duncan swatted Harry's hand with his own saliva-covered hands. "Yee-ah!" he screamed. The voice of the sorting hat was almost drowned as it sorted Katherine Portagal into Ravenclaw.

Harry and Hermione did all they could to try and stop Duncan fretting. They used every method they could think of, including sweet talking, growling and slapping Duncan lightly. It wasn't until the sorting was over than Duncan stopped moving due to exhaustion. By this time, both Harry and Hermione, and a few unlucky people sitting around them, were covered in saliva. Hermione's hair, naturally bushy, was now even more of a mess with Duncan's saliva acting as hair gel in it.

Harry looked across the table at Ron, who was sitting lower than usual, and mouthed, "Where were you when we needed you?"

"Welcome back to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore as the sorting ended. Duncan's little eyes darted around, searching for the source of the old professor's voice. "I'm sure you are all hungry. So, tuck in!"

Food appeared on the table as usual. In front of Harry, there was also a goblet full of milk. Harry gazed at the milk for a minute, trying to remember what Aunt Petunia said about milk. Harry squinted his eyes, regretting not writing everything on paper while the memory was still fresh. _Aunt Petunia said the milk can't be cold, then it must be hot. And where the hell is the milk bottle Aunt Petunia talked about?_

"Are you all right?" Hermione's voice interrupted Harry's train of thoughts. "Do you mind feeding Duncan while I get some food inside me? We should take turns in feeding. You can eat when I'm finished."

"Feed Duncan? Sure¡K" Harry mumbled a reply as he took the baby into his arms. Duncan smiled at his cousin, as he did so many times before, while Harry whipped out his wand and summoned the milk bottle. "_Accio baby bottle!" _

With the bottle in his hand, Harry felt the milk in the goblet. It was stone cold! "Just a little longer, Duncan, I'll heat up your milk for you," Harry whispered to the baby, when he stretched out to touch the empty bottle.

After heating the goblet with a heating spell for a few minutes, Harry poured the milk into the bottle and held it near Duncan's mouth. "Open up, Duncan. Come and try your delicious meal your cousin prepared for you." Harry was very proud of himself.

Duncan opened his mouth slightly and Harry tipped the milk into his little mouth. "Whoa!" screamed Duncan as a large quantity of boiling milk flow into his mouth. He screamed and spat out the milk as he pushed Harry and the bottle away violently with his little hands.

Duncan's cries immediately drew the attention of the whole school once more. People whispered, giggled and snickered as they watched a clueless Harry, who believed to have followed all instructions respectively, sprayed with milk, holding a crying baby. People on the Slytherin table laughed at Harry, while people on the Gryffindor table looked on with sympathy.

Hermione put down her food and began to dry poor Duncan's face with her napkins. "Harry, what did you do?"

"Er... nothing?" Harry looked around sheepishly. "I did exactly as I was told, you know, heating the milk¡K."

"Heating the milk? For how long?" Hermione exclaimed as she reached for the bottle. "This is way too hot! Harry, Duncan is a baby, not a teenager like you and me. A lot of things we can stand, he can't. You must remember this." She immediately used a cooling charm on the bottle and cooled it to the right temperature. She then handed the bottle back to Harry, who went back to feeding baby. Hermione turned back to her own food, shaking her head as she muttered under her breath, something about what a terrible father would make and what a poor girl his wife-in-the-future would be.

Ron stuffed more food in his mouth and looked away. He was totally embarrassed right from the start, as a friend of Duncan's cousin. When Harry brought Duncan on the train, Ron only thought it would be difficult to take care of him. Never did he though a baby could behave so badly. He decided his observation of baby's general behavior, with all the saliva and loud noises, was not good at all and had reached to a conclusion that babies are a million times worse than they look. He vowed that he would never have anything to do with babies.

Dumbledore smiled as he watched Harry, Hermione and Duncan. He nudged McGonagall, who sat beside him, and told her to look at the three. "Minerva, don't they remind you of something?"

McGonagall answered with grave concerns, "I don't know what possessed you to allow Harry Potter to bring a baby to school. You very well know how hard his life is without a baby to worry about. Really, we have enough to think about with all these students as well as the Dark Lord somewhere lurking around. Do we really need a baby here?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You'll see, Minerva. You'll see." He then stood up and the hall fell silent once more. "Seeing that all of you are fed, I'd like to make a few announcements. The Forbidden Forest is, as usual, forbidden to all students. Also, as Mr. Filch would like you all to remember, magic is still not allowed in the corridors. Now, I'd like to announce the head prefects of the year. Please come up, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Susan Bones. Let us give our congratulations to them!"

Harry and Hermione both beamed with pride as their friend walked to the front and took their place with the teachers.

"And as many of you have noticed, there is a baby among us this year." Lots of people snickered at the obvious. "This baby is Mr. Potter's baby cousin, little Mr. Duncan Dursley. Due to many reasons and all consideration, Mr. Potter decided that it's all for the best to have his cousin here with him."

Draco Malfoy called rudely, "Another Mudblood? Like hell we'd believe that!" He shut up immediately after McGonagall shot him a ten-points-from-Slytherin glare.

Dumbledore ignored Malfoy's rudeness and continued, "Mr. Potter has promised to keep any inconvenience and disturbance to the minimum. However, he is still adjusting to his new role and responsibility. Please be kind hearted should any inconvenience occur. Can Mr. Potter and Miss Granger come to my office after the feast please? Meanwhile, it's bedtime for the rest of you," finished Dumbledore.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and..." Dumbledore peered at the half asleep Duncan, "Mr. Dursley. Have a seat. Lemon drops?"

"No thanks," Harry eyed Dumbledore nervously before he drew a chair for Hermione and Duncan to sit on first.

Dumbledore popped a Lemon Drop into his own mouth. "As you see, Mr. Potter. I've called you here in concerns of your cousin. As I have written on the letter to you, I would give you a room to yourself but will offer no further help. Your cousin will be your personal responsibility. However, I can see that you are struggling a little bit with the baby. Therefore, I would offer Miss Granger to live in a suite with you and Mr. Dursley. Will you take up the offer?"

Hermione blinked. She wasn't expecting this. That sort of idea was forming in her mind, but she only wanted to live _near_, not _with_, Harry. After all, her relationship with Harry was nothing more than platonic. Perhaps this was the best option she could get, then she must take it up before it was gone. With that in mind, Hermione replied, "Oh, yes, of course. I was planning to ask you to let me live near Harry so I could help. Thank you."

"No problem," smiled Dumbledore. He then turned to Harry, "The Ministry of Magic wanted to be reported and notified about this. I have already written to the Minister of Magic and they are still deciding what to deal with your case. As you know, you are still a child and cannot legally adopt another child. However, this is a special case, with you having a really good reason of doing this and the fact that you are related to Duncan by blood. I will let you know what is happening as soon as I am notified. Meanwhile, good luck with caring for Mr. Dursley and I suggest that you get some rest soon. No matter what, you've still got to be prepared physically and mentally for school and everything else. Professor McGonagall will show you your suite. Good night!"

At this precise moment, Duncan opened his eyes and gurgled. "What a beautiful boy," said Dumbledore as Duncan grabbed a handful of his beard. "And look, he has green eyes just like you and your mother, Harry."

For the first time, Harry and Hermione noticed that Duncan possessed a pair of emerald green eyes, not unlike Harry's. Hermione loved Duncan even more, for, secretly, she adored Harry's green eyes. She sincerely believed that emerald green was the best color anyone could have for their eyes. Harry, on the other hand, was a little worried. He was worried, partly because this will make Malfoy's version of where Duncan truly come from more believable, partly because it made him realize how much Duncan was similar to himself. Harry just couldn't help but think what this could mean. The two smiled as they waved goodnight to their Headmaster and headed out of the office to find McGonagall and their new suite.

"A perfect family," murmured Dumbledore as Harry and Hermione walked away. 

¡

A/N: Sorry, this chapter took me ages to produce and I know I promised a quick update last time. However, I had my mid-term exam at the beginning of this month. My previous Beta was getting way too busy to Beta for me any more. So, it took me even longer to find a new Beta. Nevertheless, here's your next chapter and I must add my thanks to Laurie for being my Beta. Hopefully, the next chapter will come out fast this time. A thousand apologies to my readers.


	4. Llyr

A Baby Wizard and His Cousin Harry- Llyr

As soon as Harry and Hermione, with Duncan, stepped out of Dumbledore's office, Professor McGonagall beckoned them. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, this way, please."

McGonagall led them to statue of Aphrodite outside the Gryffindor common room and said the password (Venus and love). Harry and Hermione froze upon seeing the statue and hearing the passwords. _What was that?_ They looked at the other person as the similar idea float to their mind. However, their doubts soon left their mind as the statue turned and revealed a suit of red and gold. Harry and Hermione were in awe as they looked around their new suit. Even Duncan's eyes grew wide at the magnificence of his new home.

"This is Llyr," said Professor McGonagall matter-of-factly. "It's usually reserved for old Gryffindors when they visit. Professor Dumbledore decided that since alumni hardly ever visit, you three can have this room. You should find your belongings here. Professor Dumbledore has given you the permission to use the Room of Requirement, if you should find yourself short of equipment. We trust you to behave yourselves here. Please do not let us down. Now, I shall bid you all good night." She then left Harry, Hermione and baby Duncan to explore their new home.

Llyr wasn't huge, but was large enough for the three of them. The living room they entered from the corridor was beautiful. It had a loveseat and two separate couches in the middle, a round wooden table by the side with two chairs. Beside the wooden table, much to Hermione's delight, was a large bookshelf full of books. A roaring fire also burned in the fireplace near the loveseat. Three elegant doors led from the carefully decorated living room they stood.

"Come on," said Harry. "Let's see what's behind those doors."

Harry opened the first door and let Hermione and Duncan through. It was a bathroom. And it was a very nice bathroom. Neither Harry nor Hermione, and of course not little Duncan, had ever seen a more beautiful bathroom in their life. It consisted of two golden washbasins, a sparkling white shower and a deep golden bath large enough to drown in. Harry could have sworn that this bathroom was ten times nicer than the prefect one he had used years ago. At least, there were no annoying mermaids near the bath and Harry hoped that Moaning Myrtle would never show up.

"Oh look at that gorgeous bath!" exclaimed Hermione. "I could certainly do with a good long bath now."

Duncan gurgled in reply, as if he could understand Hermione.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I don't think _now_ is a good idea. Not that I would mind you getting undressed here and now, but don't you think we really ought to find our stuff before you start to peel off your clothes?"

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as she rolled her eyes angrily and turned away. She would hit Harry really hard had she been holding Duncan. She could feel herself blush. Not that she had any feeling for Harry. Her relationship with the famous Boy-Who-Lived was strictly platonic.

When they reached the second door, Harry once more opened it as Duncan preoccupied Hermione's hands. In that room, they found a king sized four-poster bed covered in a gold bedspread. Also in the room, was a dressing table with a large mirror. On the floor, both Harry and Hermione's luggage had been dumped in a neat pile. _This, _Harry assumed,_ must be Hermione's bedroom. But why my luggage is here is rather interesting. Surely the house elves knew we won't really be living in the same room_?

The third room, however, was far from what Harry and Hermione had been expecting. It was about the same size as the second room. It had all sort of baby accessories scattered around, which was normal consider that Duncan was indeed a baby. A wooden cradle painted in gold paint stood in the middle of the room. Toys of all kinds lay neatly in a box by the corner. A baby carriage stood by the door. A changing table and a chair stood quietly by the window. All of these seemed fine, except there was one thing missing- a bed.

There was no bed of any size for an adult in this room. Harry rubbed his eyes as he stared around this bed-free room. _There's no bed for me!_ Harry's brain seemed to have trouble processing this piece of information. He turned around and looked at Hermione, who carried Duncan over to the toys and helped him to pick out a few for the night.

"There' no bed for me!" Harry exclaimed. "Where am I going to sleep?"

Hermione sighed as she straightened herself up. "There must have been a mistake. The soonest we can do anything about this is tomorrow morning. Tonight, we'll just have to go with this. You can have the bed and I'll just sleep on the floor here with Duncan. The loveseat is too small for either of us to sleep on comfortably."

"No, you take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor," disagreed Harry. "Duncan is my cousin. It's not fair that you have to stay with him all night. I should be the one taking care of him."

Hermione smiled. "You are a sweet person, Harry. Let's not worry about it right now. Why don't you sort out our stuff while I give Duncan a bath?"

"Ok," Harry was about to turn to get their things next door, but stopped as he remembered one thing. "How are you going to bath him? Our bath is enormous!"

"Don't be silly, Harry. I'm going to bath him in the sink. Go and get me a change of Duncan's clothes, Harry."

Harry turned to go, but stopped after a second thought. "That'll be interesting. Can I watch? I can learn something when I want to bath him next time."

"Of course," Hermione replied. "After Duncan's bath, I'm also going to take one. Can you look after him while I am bathing?"

Harry smiled, "Of course," before he started to find Duncan's clothings.

Harry whistled as he stepped out of the shower. He had put everything to their rightful place while Hermione took her bath and Duncan lay contently in his cradle. Hermione put a few drops of lavender oil in her bath and now the whole suit of Llyr smelled like that. Harry didn't mind at all. In fact, he rather liked that odor. It was quite relaxing, really.

Harry put on his pajamas and walked into Duncan's room. He peered in as saw Hermione put the sleeping baby into his cradle. An empty milk bottle stood on the small table.

Hermione rubbed her weary eyes and stepped out of the room. "Harry, are you sure you want to sleep with Duncan? He'll wake up in the middle of the night and you'll have to feed him. I can do that if you like. And you won't get a bed for tonight either. I really think you should take the bed next door."

"No, seriously, I want to sleep in this room. Look at you, you are tired already! I won't let you stay up all night for my cousin and sleep on the floor. I'll be fine taking care of him."

"If you are sure about that," yawned Hermione. "Come and get some blankets."

Harry and Hermione entered the bedroom next door and looked all over for some spare blankets. However, apart from the one on the four posters bed, there were none around.

"This is awful!" complained Hermione after their search. "We have only one bed and one blanket. You can't sleep on the floor without any blanket. You'll get cold and get sick, Harry! No, my mind is made up. You are to share the bed with me tonight. I won't let you sleep on that icy floor without blankets. The bed and the blanket are big enough. We'll just leave the door open so we can heard Duncan when he wakes up."

Harry declined the offer. Hermione was his best female friend and he didn't think that he should share a bed with her... for obvious reasons. It sounded... indecent.

"Oh for heaven's sake," sighed Hermione as she flopped onto the bed. "Nothing's going to happen, Harry. You know it and I know it. It's only for one night anyway. We'll get all the problems sorted first thing tomorrow. Now, don't be ridiculous and get on the bed. If you still want to get up for class tomorrow, you must get some good sleep right now."

"All right," mumbled Harry as he climbed onto the bed with Hermione. He covered himself with the blanket and moved as far away from Hermione as he could. He felt Hermione turned her back towards him. Harry lay awake as Hermione's breaths grew heavy. However, as the soft scent of Hermione's lavender oil drifted into Harry's nose, Harry too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Waa! Waa! Waa!" a series of baby's cries woke Harry from his sleep around three o'clock.

"Duncan!" Harry whispered as he sat up. He turned on the lamp on the bedside table to locate his glasses. When he put on his glasses, Harry realized that Hermione wasn't sleeping beside him. She must have gotten out after hearing Duncan's cry.

Harry sneaked into Duncan's room for the second time of the night and found Hermione changing Duncan's nappy on the changing table.

"Need any help?" whispered Harry.

"Yes, throw this out please," said Hermione as she handed him the used nappy. She had already cleaned Duncan up and wrapped him in a fresh nappy.

"Go back to bed. I'll feed him and put him back to sleep."

Harry did as he was asked. However, he didn't went to bed straight away. He returned to Duncan's room and sat on the chair as he watched Hermione pacing about the room with Duncan in her arms.

_"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,  
Lavender's green  
When you are King, dilly dilly,  
I shall be Queen_

_Who told you so, dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?  
'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,  
That told me so," _sang Hermione softly as she rocked baby Duncan in her arms.

Harry watched the scene before him. Never in his life had he felt more content then that moment. For a moment, Harry could pretend this is a real home. A home with people who really love him. The kind of home he had been dreaming of almost his entire life. _Hermione would make a wonderful mother,_ Harry thought. _I sure envy the lucky chap who will marry Hermione someday. Will I ever be lucky enough to marry a woman as good as she is?_

Hermione stopped singing as she watched Duncan fell asleep. She gazed at the tiny sleeping face in her arms lovingly. It was amazing, Hermione had met this little darling less than twenty-four hours ago, yet she had already fallen in love with the little hairless boy with green eyes. Even Hermione herself wasn't sure how it happened. But the fact is, she loved this child so much that all concerns about N.E.W.T.s, Voldemort and the discomfort of living with Harry were pushed to one side for the moment.

Lightly, Hermione placed Duncan back to his cradle. She felt as if she had been taking care of the boy for all her life. Maybe some girls always melt at the sight of babies, but Hermione knew already that she couldn't live without the angel before her.

Smiling, Hermione turned around and found Harry sat sound asleep on the chair. In the dark, Harry seemed to be smiling. It wasn't a smile seen often on Harry's face often these days. With that smile on his face, Hermione thought Harry looked very innocent and vulnerable. A foreign feeling seem to fill Hermione as she gazed at the sleeping form of Harry. She didn't know what that is, only that it was something she had never felt before.

"Perhaps this is how Harry would look if the whole Voldemort burden is taken off his shoulder," Hermione said her herself.

Not wanting to disturb the moment of peace Harry seemed to be getting, Hermione tapped him on the shoulder reluctantly and took him back to the bed next door.

_I must get this bed problem sorted tomorrow,_ thought Hermione as she lay down beside Harry. _Sharing a bed and a blanket with a member of your opposite sex is uncomfortable even with your most platonic friend._

¡

A/N: Thank you for reading my story so far, despite of the huge delay I had a while ago. As I had hoped, this chapter got out a lot sooner. Of course, I must thank my lovely Beta Laurie for her hard work in correcting all sorts of mistakes I made before. Knowing myself and the amount of corrections I made after she made some points, it must be real tough job. Hopefully this fast post will make up for the delay before. Just a few days ago, I got my 100th review for this story (at Portkey anyway) and that was the most amazing gift I have received from my readers as an author. It's very motivational and my happiness of the days following can't easily be described by words! Thank you again for reading the story and I really appreciate all the comments and criticisms I got back from the review. Thank you very much!


	5. First Day of School with Duncan

A Baby Wizard and His Cousin Harry- First Day of School with Duncan

It must have been seven in the morning when Harry woke up again. He stared at the golden room blankly for a moment before he realized where he was. Harry immediately looked around for Hermione and discovered that she had already gotten out of the room.

Harry stretched and leapt off the bed. He walked out of the bed room and found Hermione reading text books in their miniature living room. "How long have you been up, Hermione?"

Hermione put her book down for a second and scowled at him. "Shhh! Don't disturb me when I'm reading! I didn't study a bit last night and I'm trying to make up for it now."

"Hermione, stop reading for a bit, won't you? How's Duncan this morning?"

At the mention of Duncan's name, Hermione's expression softened a lot. "He's still asleep. He should be up soon. Actually, I'm going to check up on him now. Coming?"

Harry followed Hermione as she put down her book and walked into Duncan's room. "Why," exclaimed Hermione as she entered, "you are awake already! Why didn't you call for us?"

Duncan gurgled happily in the cradle. Harry smile as he saw the baby kicking his tiny feet and waving his little hands about.

"Aren't you a good boy?" Hermione cooed and picked up Duncan. "Aren't you a wee darling? You are a good, brave boy and doesn't cry all the time. Come and Hermione will change your nappy for you."

Harry watched Hermione changing Duncan's nappy at a distance. For some unknown reasons, Harry found himself loving to watch Hermione and Duncan together. Perhaps he just liked the motherly look Hermione always had when she's near Duncan. Or perhaps he could just feel the mother-son aura around Hermione and Duncan.

"Can you throw this out?" asked Hermione, in her hand was another used nappy. "We should go down for breakfast soon."

"Sure," Harry replied, not minding the stinky plastic thing in his hand at all.

A few minutes later, Harry and Hermione pushed Duncan into the Great Hall in the baby carriage. People still stared and giggled at their entrance. Maybe there are certain things that takes a lot longer for people to get use to then Harry had predicted.

"O'er 'ere!" Ron waved at them by the end of the long Gryffindor table. He was busy munching and swallowing food down his throat. "Where did you two stay last night?" Ron snorted as soon as he swallowed.

"Stop snorting," snapped Hermione, her eyebrows turned down furiously. "How many times do I have to tell you that? You can't do that in front of Duncan!"

Harry sat down and began to feed Duncan from his milk bottle. "Dumbledore gave us a suite just outside Gryffindor Tower. It's called 'Llyr' and it's behind the statue of Aphrodite. You must come and see it today. It's really cool."

"Which reminds me," said Hermione as she finished her breakfast quickly, "we must see Dumbledore now to sort a few things out about that room. Hurry up and eat. I'll finish feeding Duncan."

"What needs to be sort out?" Ron said with his eyebrows raised.

Hermione sniffed. "They made a terrible mistake when they prepared our suit. There was only one bed for the two of us."

The half munched toast dropped into the plat from Ron jaw. "What? You two slept together last night?"

"That is really disgusting, Ron," Hermione glares before answering the question. "Had to, hadn't we? Or else Harry would have to sleep on the cold floor," Hermione said dismissively.

Ron shook his head wildly. "I can't believe that! Hermione Granger let a boy sleep in the same bed as her! That is really something!"

Unfortunately, Ron's remark was a bit loud and was caught by the last person they wanted to spill this piece of information to.

Draco Malfoy's voice rang loudly in the Hall. "What? Weasley, are you joking when you said that those two," Malfoy gestured towards Harry and Hermione, "slept each other last night? I thought they said they would never do that. Well, well, well, so who's lying? Maybe that bastard is your child after all."

Every student in the Hall heard. Whispers and giggles traveled from one end of the Hall to the other. Hermione blushed furiously as Harry tightened his fists.

"Malfoy..." Harry growled.

"Harry, no!" Hermione seized Harry's sleeves and pulled him back. "That's the reaction he wants. Just ignore him. Come and see if we can catch Professor Dumbledore before class."

Hermione left the Hall with Duncan in the baby carriage in front of her. Harry gave Malfoy one last glare before following Hermione out.

"Miss Granger, I'm very sorry about that," said Dumbledore after Hermione explained the situation they were in. "I must apologize for any uncomfort. I understand that it is indeed very ill-suited for two young people to sleep in the same bed. However, when Mr. Filch was moving our one and only spare bed to Llyr during the holiday, Peeves caused a great disturbance that couldn't be ignored. Mr. Filch put the bed down in a classroom as he rushed to join the rest of the staff in fixing the disturbance Peeves caused. After everything was fixed, Mr. Filch went back to the classroom for the bed, but Peeves shattered it while we were all busy cleaning up his mess. Unfortunately, the bed was grounded into powder and beyond repair. Thus we have no more bed for Harry until a new bed is made in a few months' time."

"But, Professor..." Hermione protested.

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop her. "I know what you are thinking, but please hear me out first. We have no more beds in Hogwarts. And we can't possibly transfigure something into a bed for the whole year either. Even Professor McGonagall's spell won't last that long. We won't know when the object might distransfigure itself. It may well be in the middle of the night and Harry could break his back over it. Therefore, you two will have to share the bed."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. "This is ridiculous! Just because Hermione is my best friend doesn't mean that it's all right for me to share her bed. That's just wrong!"

"I'm terrible sorry for the inconvenience. But there's nothing we can do."

"I understand your difficulty," said Hermione. "But, can we at least get another blanket? Surely we can transfigure a coat or something."

"That," smiled Dumbledore, "is definitely not a problem. Dobby will bring you another blanket tonight. Also, another matter of importance is the answer I received from the Ministry of Magic. After exam and re-exam the case, the Ministry decided to let Harry adopt the child after all. However, that is to be done only under one circumstance, as Harry is still in school. The Ministry asked to have another wizard or witch to adopt Duncan along with Harry. This will mean that the guardianship of Duncan will be split between two people and thus prevent Harry from making any foolish decisions on Duncan's behalf. So, Harry, as long as you can find a person to co-adopt Duncan with you, it wouldn't be a problem."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and mutually agreed before Hermione volunteered to be the other guardian.

Dumbledore nodded and promised to pen that message to the Minister of Magic. "Now, let me have a look at Duncan before you go to class."

_This_, Harry thought as he followed Hermione out of Dunbledore's office with his head throbbing painfully,_ is going to be an extra long day._

The day, as Harry had predicted, had been disastrous. Duncan had cried in both of the morning classes, Transfiguration and Charms. Once for needing to change his nappy and once for being hungry. Professor Filtwick had been kind and forgiving as usual. He cast a few sympathetic glances at Harry and Hermione when the two of them had to excuse themselves from the class to change Duncan's nappy. Professor McGonagall's lips had been very thin when Duncan burst out crying during the middle of her lecture. She seemed to had tried very hard to keep herself from giving Harry and Hermione detention that day.

It was now lunch, Harry buried his face in his arms. It had only been half a day and he was already worn out. Judging by the look on Hermione's face, Harry dared say that she wasn't less tired. She must be very tired although she insisted that she was fine.

"Double Potion," moaned Ron beside him. "You are really going to get it, mate. Snape won't let you off that easily. And his bunch of Slytherins will tease you to death."

"I know," sighed Harry. Hermione had gone to the bath room and Duncan was asleep in his carriage. "I hope he won't wake up until Potion's finished. But that's not likely to happen though."

Potion was a nightmare. Much to Harry and Hermione's relief, Duncan was asleep most of the class. For the first half of the Potion, he did not make a noise. Even Snape's beady eyes were unable to pick out any faults of Duncan's to punish Harry or Hermione. Therefore, he was even grumpier that day.

Neville, being the unfortunate Potion-maker he was, melted a cauldron in the second half of the class. Normally, Snape would only take away points or, the very worse, give him a detention. However, Snape was in a very bad mood that day and yelled at the poor guy.

"Longbottom!" Snape screamed, deafened half of the class in result. "How many times do I have to tell you that you have to put in the exact amount of ingredients, not a drop more or a spoon less! A hundred points from Gryffindor and a week worth of detention!"

To Harry, Hermione and Ron horror, Duncan had been woken by Snape's scream. They watched in terror as Duncan's sleepy eyes opened angrily and his mouth widened in protest.

"No, no, no, no, no!" hissed Harry. "Don't cry!"

"Good boy, Duncan. Be a good boy. Good boys don't cry. Shh!" Hermione tried to calm the baby down but failed.

Ron got out his wand. He pointed his wand at the baby in attempt to shut him up. "_Silenco! _No wait!_ Silenca!_ Um.... _Silander!_ No! What was that silencing charm we learnt years ago?"

Too late, Duncan began to cry and Snape snapped his head over to the Trio and the baby. "Potter! Granger! Weasley! How dare you let that little monster _cry_? Detention! Detention! Detention! Shut it up or Gryffindor will lose a hundred points per second while that monster cries!"

The three tried frantically to stop Duncan from crying. However, the more Snape shouted, the louder Duncan's cries became.

"One second! Two second! Three second!" counted Snape with a glee.

"_Silencio!_" Hermione silenced Duncan using a spell against her will. "Sorry, Duncan."

Snape turned up his nose. "Fifty points from Gryffindor." Every Gryffindor in the room groaned. It was the first day of the school and they had already lost fifty. "You three will also stay after class for some detention."

Harry protested. "Professor, Ron has nothing to do with this and he's Head Boy. You can't give him detention!"

Snape's face grew red with anger for forgetting that Head Boy doesn't get detentions. "Well, you and Granger are staying then!"

Before Harry could protest, the bell sounded and the class was over.

"You two, start scrubbing every inch of this dungeon. If I find a spot unscrubbed, I'll send you to Filch and he can do anything he'd like to you!" ordered Snape.

"Severus!" Dumbledore's voice saved Harry and Hermione from their fate. "You can't punish them for a baby's cries. You've already taken a lot of points off for that, you can't give them detentions as well. Don't punish them for Duncan again, Severus."

Snape gritted his teeth reluctantly as he said, "Yes, Headmaster. You are excused, Potter and Granger."

Harry and Hermione pulled Duncan out of the dungeon as fast as they could. "Hermione, I don't feel like dinner," said Harry when they reached the Great Hall. "I have a feeling that someone is in there telling the whole school about what happened in Potion with an over exaggerated version of it."

Hermione nodded. "Ok, you can grab us some food from Dobby later. Let's go back to Llyr and study. Merlin knows I'm exhausted from people's taunts and teases."

"Don't worry, they'll get use to this soon," comforted Harry. "Our classes will get better too as we get used to having a baby with us. We'll be fine."

"I do hope so," sighed Hermione.

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. I know it's been a long wait, but I had really important exams in the last term. I hope you understand. Chapters should be coming more quickly now. Hopefully I can finish updating this story before my holiday is over. Again, really sorry for the delay.


	6. Holloween Hogsmead Weekend

A Baby Wizard and His Cousin Harry- Halloween Hogsmead Weekend

When Harry and Hermione got back to Llyr with Duncan that day, they were surprised to find a food basket on the table and Dobby standing beside the table.

"What are you doing here?" enquired Harry. He wasn't really that surprised that Dobby was there. Actually, he was rather expecting the house-elf's presence a lot sooner. He knew that when he has the slightest need of anything, Dobby would be there.

"Dobby is here to help the great Harry potter, sir!" Dobby said cheerfully, his eyes shined with pride. "Dobby hear the great Harry Potter is busy with a new baby. Dobby is here to help!"

Hermione frowned. Ideas of house-elf freedom campaign clearly surfaced from all the things she was busy about again. "I thought Professor Dumbledore said that no house-elf will help, not even you, Dobby."

"Oh, I has talk to the great professor," Dobby beamed at his recollection of the greatest deal he had ever sealed. "The great professor say it is all right, because the great Harry Potter sir didn't ask me and I volunteered. The great professor say I is Harry Potter sir's house-elf now. I can stay here with Harry Potter sir all the time and take care of him, his little baby and his great friend." Dobby's eyes glistened with emotion. He was too happy at prospect of serving the great Harry Potter himself.

Harry smiled in relief. This would mean that he doesn't have to take Duncan to absolutely everywhere with him anymore. Of course, a lot of cousin interaction is great, but Harry was sure Duncan would not be a great person to have in class, not after his first nightmarish day of school. He was just about the hand Duncan over to Dobby before Hermione interrupted.

"Does this means Professor Dumbledore is not paying you anymore?" Hermione asked Dobby with concern. House-elf right seemed to be her top priority at that moment.

Dobby, with his mind focused mainly on his great Harry Potter sir, forgot about Hermione's passion for house-elf rights. "No, the great professor don't pay me no more. He say I is Harry Potter sir's house-elf now, he shouldn't pay me no more. I don't mind. Dobby is honored to look after Harry Potter sir." Dobby's eyes began to moist with happiness once more as he reminded himself that he belong to Harry Potter.

_Uh-oh, wrong move Dobby!_ Harry screamed silently. He could sense Hermione's house-elf lecture composing. He knew that if he doesn't stop Hermione in time, he'll be standing there, listening to Hermione talking about house-elf for three hours straight. Worse, Hermione might turn Dobby's offer down and make him go back to Dumbledore so he could earn his one galleon a week wage.

"It's all right," said Harry quickly, "I'll pay Dobby myself. Since he's working for me now, it's only fair that I pay for his wages. I'll give you..." Harry was stuck. How much to give? Dobby got one galleon a week plus a day off per month with Dumbledore. Dobby was happy like that, but Hermione thought it was too little. "I'll give you... how about two galleon a week and a day off per month plus sick leave? I mean, three galleon a week...." Harry quickly changed his mind after receiving a glare of it-is-not-enough from Hermione.

Dobby immediately started to shake his head in disagreement. He obviously thought it was too much. "Harry Potter sir...."

Harry cut Dobby off. "Take it Dobby. Hermione is right, you should be paid for your work. Taking care of baby is a harder job than what you had before, and it's a full time job. Besides," Harry whispered in Dobby's ears, "Hermione won't let you help us out if you don't get paid."

This changed Dobby's protest into gratitude immediately.

"Great, now we're all settled and everyone's happy, let's get started with dinner," said Harry with satisfaction as he sat down with Hermione.

A month passed since the school began. At first, Hermione was a little torn between her love for Duncan and house-elves. She wanted Dobby take great care of the baby boy whome she adored, but she also wanted to ask Dobby do a little as possible as she believed that the money Harry paid was really not enough to ask Dobby to do all that work. After a while, her love for Duncan won and after seeing Dobby really happy taking care of Duncan as well as managing Llyr for them, Hermione stopped mentioning about pay rises for Dobby. Now Harry, Hermione and Duncan had finally managed to adjust to their new lifestyle. Harry and Hermione took care of Duncan as much as they could in the evenings and weekends. During class time, Dobby would stay with Duncan back in Llyr. They got on really well and there were no more class disruptions.

Harry and Hermione usually spent their evenings together in Llyr with Duncan. They would study together and help each other with their homework, while Duncan would lie in his cradle and fiddle with his fingers and toes. Some nights, Harry would be gone for his Private Defense Against Dark Arts classes. Others, Hermione would be in the library, researching for a project or something similar. Life had been peaceful for them, though they did miss their friend Ron terribly.

Ron, now all tied up with his Head Boy duties, was a really busy man and hardly had time for his friends. He had only been in Llyr once since school began. He enjoyed his new role in school, but can't help acknowledge what he had missed as he saw his two best friends having fun with baby Duncan. Ron was still part of the Trio, as he would always be, but he seemed to be somewhat distended from the other two due to his lack of sharing in taking care of Duncan.

As for Duncan, he was as happy as a baby boy could be. Not only did his older cousin and his "girl" friend loved him, but every student not in Slytherine adored him. He even managed to melt every single Hogwarts' teacher's, with an exception of the dear Professor Snape, heart. Every day Duncan was growing. He was always cuter than the day before when he woke up in the morning. With his piercing Harry-green eyes and his soft light brown curls that had just appeared, Duncan had almost conquered everybody's heart.

Early morning on Saturday the 31st of October, Harry and Hermione were still asleep in Llyr as was Duncan. It was so peaceful and quiet. No body heard the Aphrodite statue moved and the door opened.

Ron Weasley was determined to spend his first Hogsmead weekend with his best friends, although he really had no time due to the fact that he was one of the two organizers for the Halloween Ball later that night. Also, he really wanted to sneak upon his best friends while they were sleeping. He had been dreaming about pulling this prank and embarrass Harry and Hermione ever since they "moved in" together.

Quiet as a mouse, Ron tip-toed through the door and sneaked into the living room. He paused in front of the three doors. He really didn't know which one was Harry and Hermione's. Last time he had only been in here for five minutes, barely enough to memorize the password.

Therefore, Ron took a guess. He opened the last door quietly. He knew at once that it was Duncan's room for an enchanted lamp on the table played a soft tune of lullaby.

_"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,  
Lavender's green  
When you are King, dilly dilly,  
I shall be Queen_

_Who told you so, dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?  
'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,  
That told me so," _Hermione's sweet voice sang faintly from the enchanted lamp. Obviously, Duncan was addicted to Hermione's voice or else he wouldn't be able to sleep.

Chuckling softly to himself, Ron closed the door again. He smiled evilly at the door next to Duncan's. "Here, I come. My dear friends!"

Ron entered the large golden bedroom. Heavy breaths came steadily from the large bed at the center of the room. Ron checked in watch again. _6.00 am, perfect time for the wake up call!_

So Ron sneaked right beside the bed and discovered a sleeping Hermione in pajamas snuggled beneath the blankets on the right side and a fully clothed Harry lying on top of the rest of the blankets on the left. Ron couldn't help but sighed at the sight. They looked... perfect together. Much as he hated to admit it, Harry had more chemistry with Hermione than he did and he was the one who had a crash on Hermione a year ago. It wasn't fair that they should call themselves "platonic" friends when they are not.

"Harry! Hermione! Wake up! It's Hogsmead weekend! You'll want to be up nice and early and go to Hogsmead with your poor busy old friend! Waki, waki!" shouted Ron as he pulled the blankets away, which caused Harry to roll towards Hermione and stopped on top of her.

"Go away, Ron!" complained Harry, still with his eyes closed, totally unaware that Hermione was underneath him. "I was had a late night last night. I need more sleep!"

Hermione couldn't breathe under Harry's body. She was also half asleep as she screamed, "Help! A giant had just captured me and sat on top of me! Harry! Ron! Pull it off, I can't breathe!"

Harry leapt into the air instantly. "Where's the giant? Where's the giant? I'll catch him and Avada Kedavra him!"

Ron was rolling on the ground, laughing. He had dreamed of this for so many times, but none of his versions had been this funny. Tear poured down his eyes as he laughed. Suddenly, Ron began to cough violently. He chocked on his own spit!

"Ron!" shouted two very much awake Harry and Hermione in unison, who had just realized that there were no giant in the room.

"That was... cough... classic!" chocked Ron as he laughed at the same time. "You should see... cough... your own expressions! cough... I wish I had Collin's camera with me before! Anyway," Ron wiped off a tear, "you two should get dressed and come to Hogsmead with me now. I'm busy and don't have much time."

Harry lay back down. "Can't you come back later? It's bloody six in the morning! I didn't get to bed until four hours ago. I need more sleep."

"Honestly," grumbled Hermione as she pulled the cover up and wrapped herself tightly in it, "can't you choose a more subtle way of doing this? I want to go back to sleep too. You know I always need to get up during the middle of the night to feed Duncan. Can't I have a break? Why don't you go to Hogsmead and we'll meet you up later."

Ron thought for a while. He really did want Harry and Hermione to go with him right now because he may not have time later. He needed a better reason though. "What if Duncan's awake? Would you still want to lie in?"

Both Harry and Hermione sat up. "What? Is he awake?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"Don't be silly, he isn't. Or he would have cried for us," answered Harry and they both lie back down again.

As if on cue, Duncan's cry came screaming from the next room. "Duncan!" both Harry and Hermione hopped off the bed and rushed to Duncan's room, where Dobby was already there and started to change Duncan's nappy.

"You'd really think those two are parents if you don't know then as well as I do," Ron said.

"I still can't believe that I'm here, sitting in Honeydukes at seven o'clock in the morning!" grumbled Hermione as she held Duncan, who was chewing on a piece of Baby Chew, in her arms. Duncan's had just gained his first baby tooth that morning, which pain woke him from his sleep.

Ron selected several tons of extremely weird sweets from the shelves. "For the school," he said, but didn't say anything else on the subject.

"You know," yawned Harry as he pulled the Sugar Quill from his mouth, "I'm beginning to wonder if you really want us here. You look so... business like. I have to go back early today. I would have to catch up on my sleep if I want to stay up for the feast."

"Yeah, you do that," mumbled Ron. "I'll kill you if you fall asleep in the ball!"

Duncan chewed on the Baby Chew some more. He then opened his mouth and grinned. "Gaaa!" he said.

Hermione's attention immediately turned to the boy in her arms. "Look, he likes it! Harry, we must get more of that Baby Chew. Maybe he'll be happier in classes!"

"Of course we'll get more Baby Chew," smiled Harry lovingly as he looked at the pair before him. He paid for ten galleons' worth of Baby Chews.

After Ron paid for his sacks of interesting lollies, he bided his friends goodbye. "I must go back now. Really I should have only stayed for half an hour. I have more to do today than any other days. I'll see you in the evening. Ginny would be here soon, I suspect. Can I count on you to keep an eye on my baby sister?"

Harry and Hermione shrugged as Ron left. Hermione carried Duncan and Harry held their sweets as they headed for The Three Broomsticks.

Duncan was a real hit in The Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta was drooling all over the baby when they first entered. (_Are you sure he isn't your son? He looked so much like you and adorable too!_) Hogwarts girls from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff surrounded their table as soon as they entered and thus stopped Harry and Hermione from knowing that Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley had just walked into the bar hand in hand.

"Ladies, thank you for coming. But I think Duncan really needs some fresh air now. So, if you please move out of the way, we'll take him out for a walk. Thank you!" Harry said to the large crowd after a seven hour siege.

Forty-five minutes later, Harry and Hermione successfully escaped from the mob of Duncan-fan-girls. They hid underneath a tree behind the Shrieking Shack. Harry and Hermione sat side by side beneath the tree with Duncan curled up cozily in their arms.

It was three o'clock and the weather was misty and slightly chilly. Wind blew against the tree Harry and Hermione were at, Hermione shivered. Without a word, Harry took off his cloak and wrapped it around Hermione's shoulders. Automatically, Hermione leant back into Harry's arms, her head against Harry's lean chest.

A warm and fuzzy feeling filled Harry and he held Hermione and Duncan in his arms. He closed his eyes and buried his nose in Hermione's hair. The scent of lavender shampoo Hermione always used filled Harry's nose. Harry sighed in content. Despite of the cold October wind blowing against them, they were warm. Unbeknownst to Harry, his hand began to draw little circles on Hermione's arm, where his hand was placed. Had anyone not known better, they would certainly melt at the family look Harry, Hermione and Duncan shared at that moment.

"Harry?" Hermione murmured, her eyes half closed.

"Hmm?" Harry didn't open his eyes.

"It's so nice here, I feel I could stay like this forever and never need to budge."

"I wish for that too."

Hermione didn't speak for a while.

"Is Duncan asleep?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Why?"

Harry sat up slowly. "I have to tell you something."

"What about?" Hermione was alarmed, but remained calm for the sake of Harry and the sleeping Duncan in her arms.

Harry began to fidget. "I... you know I'm having all those Private Defense Against Dark Arts classes with Dumbledore, right? I didn't get back until very late this morning. Last night I had a terrible class, I couldn't get a thing right. Dumbledore was exhausted and grave. He told me that he expect Voldemort to strike very soon now and if I don't get my work up to a good standard, we'll all be doomed. I'm scared and tired. I don't want to be Harry Potter anymore. I don't want to fight against the evil anymore. I just want to be... me. Why did Trelawney ever made that prophecy? If she hadn't, I would never have been marked and my parents would still be alive. If there was no prophecy concerning me, I would just be an ordinary boy, just Harry. I would be loved, just like everybody else. I would also be able to love without endanger anyone. I have lost so much just being Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. I'm afraid that I'll break."

Hermione tilted her head upwards and looked at Harry squarely. "Harry, you'll get it right. Don't worry, I'll help you. I know you are sick of being the Hero all the time, but there's got to be one somewhere when Voldemort is around. You are the hope of the world, light of the sky. You can't just give up now. When the time come, you'll meet Voldemort like a man and defeat him for good. I'm sorry about your parents, you know I have been for the last six years. But you haven't lost love all together. I love you and Ron loves you. All the Weasleys look at you as part of their family. You are loved and you are most certainly have to right to love anyone you choose. I know you love Ron and me and we don't care a bit about danger. All we care about is your well being. Stay strong, Harry. There's no one stronger than you."

Harry stared down at his best female friend's face. It was so sincere and kind and loving. Harry was ever so grateful to have a friend like her. He had the strongest urge to kiss her there and then, but that seemed to be such an un-platonic thing to do. Therefore, Harry smiled and thanked Hermione for cheering him up.

"We should go back now," said Hermione uncomfortably. She could kind of sense something going on with Harry's mind and that thing was kind of scaring her. "Duncan had been in the wind for a long time. I just hope that he won't get sick. Also, we have an Halloween Feast to attend. We'll want to straighten ourselves up before hand."

Harry reluctantly agreed. He really enjoyed sitting by the tree with Hermione and Duncan. "I suppose, but I want to skip the Feast tonight. I hadn't had a good sleep and my head is throbbing. Why don't you have a good time and I'll baby-sit Duncan for you?"

"Of course not," protested Hermione as she pulled herself from the ground. "Do you really think I'll have a good time knowing that you are somewhere in Llyr looking after Duncan with a severe headache? I'll stay back with you. I don't want to go to the Halloween Feast anyway. I'll just get some food off Dobby and you can go to bed nice and early while I read."

"Thanks," muttered Harry as they headed back to the castle. Half of him was glade that Hermione would stay with him. Half of him was slightly troubled. He was troubled, partly because of his Private class the night before, partly because he was still fighting down his urge to kiss his best friend. _What will happen tonight, when I have to sleep beside her and be near her? What would I do? I'm afraid that I'd do something I shouldn't do. We are platonic friends, but why am I having such un-platonic thoughts about her? Something must be wrong with me!_


	7. The Symbol in the Envelop

A Baby Wizard and His Cousin Harry- The Symbol in the Envelop

Ronald Weasley was furious in his Halloween Ball. It was true that his ball turned out to be a huge success, everyone enjoyed themselves. However, he was angry that neither of his best friends showed up. He bet that the pair of them must be snuggling up in the Llyr and forgotten totally about this ball he had organized. _They are going to get it!_ Ron thought angrily as he marched around the ball. _I'll tear up their room. I'll punch them till they fall. I'll..._

"Ronald?" a small voice called to him from a dark corner. It was the voice of the Looney Lovegood. "What are you doing wondering about? Come here."

Ron forced a smile and faced Luna. "Hello, Luna. Why are you here alone? You should be dancing."

Luna shrugged and gazed at Ron dreamily. "I've always been alone and no one ever asks me to dance. What about you? Why are you alone? You look rather angry to me. Would you tell me of your problems?"

Ron looked into Luna's dreamy eyes. Somehow he found himself unable to resist her eyes and began to tell her of his misery. He told her about working so hard to organize this surprise ball for every one. He told her about how difficult to decorate the Great Hall. He also told her how disappointed he was that neither of his friends were there to appreciate his work. Unbeknownst to himself, Ron had poured out his heart and soul to Luna Lovegood.

"They must have their reasons," said Luna with sympathy. "Maybe they finally saw a Crumple-Horned Snorkack and just had to go after it. They wouldn't miss your ball on purpose. I'm sure they'll appreciate your work if they had seen it. I think you've done a wonderful job here. This place is lovely tonight."

Ron was shocked that Luna loved his hard work. He never thought that anyone apart from his best friends would pay him any compliments. "I...."

"Hush, Ronald," Luna moved closer to him and gazed up into his shocked eyes. "There's no need to say anything. Now, don't be bitter and spoil tonight. Let your friends enjoy themselves and so we should too. Would you dance with me?"

Without a word, Ron wrapped his arms around Luna's skinny waist. They danced in the dark corner of the Hall, enjoying the presence of each other. For all that time, Ron had momentarily forgotten about his grudges against his best friends and lost himself in Luna's spell.

Meanwhile, in Llyr, Ron's best friends were having a totally different sort of time. Harry and Hermione had set up their wooden table and had a relaxing dinner while Duncan lay in the baby carriage nearby, chewing the the Baby Chew they bought earlier. Dobby wasn't around. He decided to take this day off and spend it with his friend, Winky.

After dinner, Hermione began to read again as Harry lay on the loveseat. Harry gazed at the girl before him with an emotion he had never felt before. Just looking at the innocent, studious face before him, Harry had an urge stronger than before to take the girl in his arms, caress her and to kiss her. He vaguely remembered that he felt something roughly like this earlier that day.

Duncan began to gurgle in his carriage in attempts to draw some attention back to himself, seeing that Hermione was engrossed with her book and Harry's eyes were clearly fixed on Hermione.

"Why, little Duncan boy, what's the matter? Do you feel the pain of being neglected now? Trust me, your famous cousin here would tell you that he'd swap with you any day." Hermione put down her book immediately and went over to see what Duncan wanted. By this time, Hermione had grown much too fond of Duncan, although she didn't even know that Duncan was like a son to her. She picked the baby boy, who beamed widely at her, up from his carriage.

_That is exactly what I'd wanted in life,_ thought Harry._ A nice little house, a loving family, a beautiful wife who knows me more than anyone on the planet and a son so adorable that no one will be able to resist his charm. It would only be more than perfect if I could go up to them and hug Hermione and Duncan with my arms. Wait, Harry, you must drive those insane thoughts out of your head! How could you even think like that? You are going to lose your best friend if you keep going like this!_ Harry shook his hat involuntarily. It was wrong to think of Hermione like that, he was sure. These thoughts prevented Harry from getting to his feet and move closer to the people he so wanted to hug. Difficult though it was, Harry managed to keep himself in his seat.

"Look at Duncan, isn't he growing bigger everyday? I swear he was at least 0.5 cm shorter than he is now this morning." Hermione said as she examine Duncan's body with pride. How could she not be when she knew this was the boy she helped bringing up and he turned out to be so fine and healthy.

Harry laughed. "You can tell, can't you? I'd say your eyes must be sharper than owls now. I could never tell, but I will agree that Duncan is getting bigger."

Hermione opened the window to let a bit of fresh air in. She than sat down in the loveseat with Duncan in her arms, pushing Harry aside. "Have I told you how adorable your cousin is? He's the cutest and the least naughty baby I've ever seen in my life. If I am going to have a baby someday, I want it to be just like him."

"What? With those emerald eyes?" Harry pretended not to get Hermione totally. Of course, Harry told himself that it was just a tease anyway. "You know, not many people have that kind of eyes. Or maybe you're hinting that you'd like to have my baby? Tell you what, I wouldn't mind at all."

"Right," Hermione rolled her eyes. "You joke too much and too often, Harry. You ought to stop that. Someday you are going to make a girl blush so much that she'd faint."

_I wasn't joking,_ thought Harry._ I was telling the truth when I said that I won't mind. Heck, actually I think I'd be more than happy if you were to be the mother of my child._

Harry looked up and saw Hermione staring at him in disbelief. "Wh... what did you say? You... you weren't... joking?" whispered Hermione uncertainly. She seemed to be in the state of shock. Her hand had stopped patting Duncan's back. In fact, her whole body seemed to be frozen. Duncan wriggled in her arms and looked up and her quizzically as if asking her why she had stopped.

_Oh dear, must have said it out aloud_. Harry was immediately in panic. He whacked himself on the head really and as he thought of an explanation. "I... I didn't mean to. Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry. I don't know what came over me. I... I... I...." Harry mumbled nonsense as he whacked his head and slapped his mouth. He couldn't believe he just made such a fool of himself. How could he say that aloud? Imagine what Hermione must be thinking of him now. The even stronger emotion than embarrassment was anxiety. Harry worry most that Hermione would cease to be friend with him. He couldn't possibly stand that. It would be all too unbearable. He stared blankly at the floor and avoided Hermione's eyes.

"I... wouldn't mind being your babies' mother either," Hermione's soft and timid voice jerked Harry's head right up. Her face was flushed and her eyes twinkled with... was it really love, or was Harry mistaken about the odd look in Hermione's eyes?

No word was exchanged between the two. They gazed into each other's eyes and understood each other's mind. For a moment, the two friends forgotten everything that was around them- Hogwarts, Voldemort, the possibly angry Ron for they didn't show up in the Feast, the suite of Llyr, even the baby Duncan laying between them had been forgotten. Harry began to lean towards Hermione. Slowly, he closed up the distance between them. When he was only one centimeter away from sharing his first kiss with Hermione, an owl hooted loudly in Harry's ears.

It was an unknown brown owl with an envelope attached to its leg. Never once in Harry's life had he found the owl post annoying at he did that moment. That owl just disturbed the most beautiful and emotional moment of his life. Harry grumbled as he pulled the envelop off the bird and opened it. The moment Harry tore open the envelop, a mist of black gas enveloped the whole suit.

"Arragh!" Harry screamed in pain as the dark gas filled the room. "What the hell?" he swore. His scar was once more burning, this time more painful than it had ever been. He dropped on the floor and rolled on his stomach. At that moment, the pain was so great that Harry would rather die than to endure such pain. Despite of his discomfort, Harry's mind was still on the other two occupants of the room. Although he was half blind with the pain, Harry still strived to check whether Hermione and Duncan were al right. All his efforts were invalid as he couldn't battle the pain.

A minute or two later, the black mist drifted out of the open window. It was then when the pain on Harry's forehead reduced and finally able to stand up again. His first priority was to make sure the ones he loved were all right. He looked towards the loveseat and discovered, to his horror, that both Hermione and Duncan lay unconscious on it.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry shook his friend but received no response from her. He panicked momentarily. Scenes from the Department of Mystery incident flashed before his eyes. Harry somehow managed to hold himself together and put a finger on Hermione's wrist. Much to his relief, he found a weak but definitely moving pulse. Harry then moved on the check on Duncan. He was also very glade when he found that his baby cousin, though weak and knocked out like Hermione, was also still alive. Just barely.

Who would send him such a curse? Could it just be some Harry-Potter-hater? Or was it someone worse? Why would they want to curse him anyway? If this gas was supposed to knock him unconscious like Hermione and Duncan, why was he still up and totally fresh minded? Could this have something to do with the Dark Lord? After all, his scar only hurts when the Dark Lord was about.

Harry searched the floor and found the envelop he had dropped. It wasn't big. Harry looked over it and found nothing but a weird looking symbol inside- 天. It definitely wasn't English, nor did it look like the Runes in Hermione's text book. It looked a bit like Chinese or Japanese, but Harry wasn't sure. He pocketed it and went back to Hermione and Duncan on the loveseat. Harry picked Duncan up and levitated Hermione into the air.

"You guys will be fine. I'll take you to the Hospital Wing. I won't let anything else happen to you," Harry whispered softly to the still unconcious Hermione and Duncan. It was comforting to know that Madam Pomfrey can fix anything, as long as the patients are still alive.

_These two are going to see Madam Promfrey and Dumbledore's about to see me._

"This is a very interesting piece of paper," remarked Dumbledore as he turned the mysterious envelop in his hand. "This is indeed a Chinese character. I can see that it's no ordinary writing, but it had been enchanted by very Dark magic. It is the sort of Dark magic Chinese had developed thousands of years ago. Hardly anyone use it anymore these days. It is a very powerful type of magic. Miss Granger and young Mr. Dursley are lucky to survive. From their survival, we can see that whoever sent you this hasn't mastered the art totally or else both of them would've died there and then. It's interesting that you shouldn't be affected apart from the burning of your scar."

Harry paced in Dumbledore's office in anguish as Dumbledore examined the envelop. "Is it from Voldemort? Who else would wish me harm and send powerful Dark magic through the mail? Did he know how to use this Chinese magic?" Although Harry didn't know the curse nor its potential, but he could recognize its power.

"Could be," Dumbledore's answer wasn't positive nor negative. His face was totally blank throughout the session. His expression unreadable. Nothing was given away to betray what he really felt at the time. "I'm not aware that he had ever studied Chinese magic, but it is possible that he had gained this new knowledge over the years he had disappeared. From what I know, this particular brand of magic is unique and hard to master. I have an impression that it works in a chain of letters. Even I know nothing of its exact working. I suspect that more of these would be coming. Do not open any more of them. Bring them to me straight away. I'll keep them here and study them. Meanwhile, I would suggest that you return to your room. Madam Promfrey insisted on keeping Miss Granger and Mr. Dursley there for tonight, so I guess your room would be rather lonely. Have a good night sleep. Never fear, this would be sorted soon, I hope."

Harry looked as if he still wanted to say something else. However, after an after thought, Harry nodded and left obediently.

As soon as Harry was out of ear shot, Dumbledore walked by his window and gazed at the lake outside and sighed, "This is exactly what I fear. Voldemort had finally found the lost recipe of the legendary Chinese dark magic. He hasn't quite mastered the skill yet, but it would only be a matter of time before he gets everything right and starts to kill. I do hope that Harry could bring him down before he brought this skill to perfection. If he did, I doubt that even Harry would be able to stop him. Then, we are all doomed."

A/N: I guess you guys were wondering why I ever categorized this story as action/adventure. In the previous chapters, there were nothing of that sort anywhere. I have to say that the dark side of this fic is starting to surface. Please be patient and wait for the action side of the plot unfold. Never fear, Duncan will still be a part of it. He won't be given for the Dobby to look after or anything. He is, after all, the son-but-not-really of Harry and Hermione. Consider his family background, with his uncle and aunt killed by Voldemort and his primary parental figures being Harry and Hermione, Duncan's destined to lead a life different from most normal babies jam packed with action and angst.


	8. Hermione's Nightmare

A Baby Wizard and His Cousin Harry- Hermione's Nightmare

Two months after the initial arrival of the terrible letter, Harry strode exhaustedly towards Llyr. He had just had another hard and tiring session with Dumbledore. After the letter arrived, Dumbledore's sessions became even more demanding than before. It was midnight, three hours later than usual, as Harry couldn't get the sword fighting right. Interesting, Dumbledore is teaching him sword fighting, wrestling, among all the other duel techniques. One would thought that Voldemort would be too stuck up about being a pureblood that he wouldn't even bother learning sword fighting. However, Dumbledore insisted upon teaching him all these, saying that they might save his life someday.

All of Harry's mails have to go through Dumbledore's inspection ever since that weird letter. Already, Dumbledore found two more of those letters, one from each month. The characters in the envelops now said- 天上地- in chronological order. Dumbledore seemed to be really worried about it. He still didn't tell Harry what it was, only that it was very serious and that each letter's magic was stronger than the last. Although Harry hadn't had too much information on the subject, he knew that it was something Dumbledore feared for Dumbledore was always reading these days and the books he read were all about dark arts. Harry was worried, but he didn't tell Hermione or Ron anything. However, he suspected that Hermione had already guessed for she, too, took a lot of interests in reading about dark arts.

Ron had been quite worried when Hermione and Duncan were sent to the Hospital Wing and came to see them straight away. After the Hermione had gotten out of the Hospital Wing, Ron confronted Harry and Hermione a little angrily. "Do you two still see me as a friend?" he had demanded. However, he understood and forgave them after they explained the reason they didn't attend the ball. He also announced the good news that he had finally found his significant other, who knew and understood him. Harry and Hermione were happy for Ron. Harry joked that had it not been for their absences, Ron would never really get to know Luna that well. For that, Harry received a good punch in the nose. Over the two months time, Ron and Luna had become the most loving couple known in Hogwarts.

As for Dobby, after he came back from his little break with Winky, he was scared witless by Hermione and Duncan's state of health. He cried and tried beating himself up over the incident and only calmed down after Harry and Ron tied his arms together with ropes. He never left Duncan for a break again, much to Hermione's disapproval. Luckily, Harry was able to persuade Dobby to take two more Galleons for his work on his supposedly off-days and that shut Hermione up a bit.

As Harry entered Llyr, he discovered a Hermione dressed in nightgowns had fallen asleep over her books by the table. Despite of his exhaustion, Harry smiled as he gazed at the sleeping girl before him. Hermione had such a lovely and innocent look on her face when she was sleeping, which made her seemed vulnerable. For the past two days, Harry had been wondering if they would really kiss had the blasted owl not disturbed them and what the kiss would be like if they had. He felt guilty and confused thinking such thoughts though. He didn't know whether it was appropriate to think of Hermione like that. Sometimes Harry thought it was okay, because he felt that Hermione might like him the same way. Other times, he felt it wasn't right. His feeling at the moment was all tangled up and he didn't know how to sort it out. Just gazing at Hermione, Harry thought of the one other person he loved apart from his two best friends (or was it one best friend and one girl... no that can't be), Duncan.

Duncan, of course, the baby Harry came to love as dearly as his own son, or so he would had he had one, had learnt to sit and crawl during the past two months. Harry could never forget the surprise when he came back to Llyr one night a month before and there sat Duncan on his baby carriage, waiting for his return. Hermione had been so proud that day that her face glowed like a light bulb. Nor could Harry forget the pleasant surprise when Duncan somehow managed to crawl out of his baby carriage at breakfast a week ago and tugged his pants. Even Dobby squaled in happiness that day. Of course, there had been another big Duncan fan girls uproar that morning, which took all Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall's strengths to stop. Not that the teachers weren't Duncan fans. Even Snape couldn't be too severe these days when it came to Duncan, although everyone could tell how much he wanted to be mean and nasty to the innocent baby too.

Duncan's ability to crawl certainly meant more troubles for Harry and Hermione to deal with. Duncan can be very restless these days. He loved to explore the world around him. Many times already, Duncan had been caught out of his baby carriage and cradle without permission. Though how he got down from those high places was still mystery, it was a fact that he was capable of disappearing to places no one could find him. Ever since Duncan mastered the art of crawling very fast, he was harder than ever to catch. Once, he sneaked out of the carriage while Harry and Hermione were busily doing homework and Dobby was busy tidying up the suite. No one noticed until dinner time. Duncan had crawled all the way up to the Astronomy Tower and no one could find him. At last, Harry, who thought of using the Maurader's Map, finally found him. It was a good thing at Christmas was coming. Harry could do with a holiday without doing schoolwork and watching over Duncan at the same time.

Harry smiled at the memory of Duncan's disappearing act as he turned his attention back to Hermione. _Dark Arts Through the Ages_, read the title of the book Hermione fell asleep on. The appearance of that book was very tatty. The leather binding the book was falling apart and the pages were torn. Harry shook his head. She really should have been in bed hours ago. Today was the last day of the term and she could have gone to bed early. However, Hermione hardly ever go to bed before Harry since they moved into Llyr. Therefore, she was probably up waiting for him.

"Hermione," said Harry as he tried to nudge her awake. "Hermione, go to bed to sleep."

Hermione didn't opened her eyes as she responded, "Hmm?"

Harry tried again. "Go to bed, Hermione. Don't sleep on the table. You'll catch a cold."

Hermione didn't even respond this time. She didn't even moved a muscle as Harry talked to her.

With a sigh, Harry bent and picked Hermione up. _Goodness, she's light,_ thought Harry._ What has she been eating these days? Oxygen? _Harry carried Hermione into their bedroom and put her down on the bed lightly. Suddenly, Hermione began to talk.

"Harry..." she mumbled in her sleep. "Don't go! He would kill you if you do. You can't leave Duncan and me here by ourselves!"

"What?" Harry was just getting undressed for bed. He turned around quickly and found Hermione sobbing her hearts out on the bed. She must be having a bad dream.

"Voldemort knows the ancient Chinese dark magic- Tan Dee San Cia. That's what those mysterious letters had been. He would kill you! I don't want to live without you. I can't live without you. What about Duncan? Don't go... Harry!" screamed Hermione.

Harry rushed to her side and woke her up. "Hermione! Hermione! Wake up, I'm still here. I haven't gone away. Hermione! Hermione!"

"Harry..." a tearful Hermione finally opened her eyes sleepily. She grabbed Harry's shirtless chest and sobbed violently. "Don't go, Harry. Stay with Duncan and me, please. Voldemort would kill you. I don't want you to die. I love you..."

Harry was shocked by Hermione's words. Not so much as the first part, for he always knew that the dark lord wanted his life. He was surprised and delighted that Hermione felt the same way he felt for her. He pulled Hermione closer and patted her on the back. "Shhh... it's ok, I'm not going anywhere. I love you too."

"Harry?" for the first time that night, Hermione seemed to be sober. "Oh, Harry, what did I say?"

"You said you love me," said Harry and chuckled at Hermione's horrified expression. "It's okay, because I love you too. I have been wondering if you love me for ages."

Hermione smiled and blushed. "Really? I thought..."

"That I'd never feel that way for you? That's what I thought too," said Harry as he cradled Hermione in his arms. "Where was I going in your dream that caused you to cry so much?"

"You were going to a battle against Voldemort." Hermione shuddered. "He knows the ancient Chinese dark arts no one else knows. You would certainly die for no one else had mastered the art in the last two thousand years."

Harry stared at her intensely. "How did you know that? Who told you? Did you have weird dreams? Like the ones I used to get in the fifth year?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I found that from the books. I've been doing some researching ever since you received the first letter. I've finally found a little chapter on it today. I was reading it just before I fell asleep. It's complicated and very dark. It could..." Hermione was no longer able to continue. She shivered in Harry's arms as she recalled the terrible facts from the book.

Harry pressed his lips against Hermione's forehead. "It's all right. We are safe for now. Don't worry about it now. Sleep, and we'll figure everything out tomorrow morning."

"I'm scared, Harry." This was the sort of things that didn't usually come out of Hermione's mouth. "I'm scared. Don't leave me."

"I won't," promised Harry. He held to Hermione, the girl he could now admit that he loved, in his embrace.

Half an hour later, Harry put the sleeping Hermione down on the bed. He could hear Duncan crying for food next door and Dobby scampering about, preparing food for the little one.

As Harry changed into something more comfortable to sleep in, he noticed that it was snowing. _Hermione is going to love that,_ grinned Harry as he remember Hermione's love for snow.

"Harry! It's snowing!" Hermione's excited cries woke Harry up early in the morning. "Look, the ground is covered in white! Snow never arrive this early!"

Harry leapt out of the bed and swirled Hermione around the room. "I'm so happy today! I am loved by the greatest witch in the world!"

Hermione didn't get it at first, but soon remembered the events of the previous night. She grinned and kissed Harry on the cheek. "So am I. I am loved by the greatest wizard in the Solar System!"

"Ahem!" Ron's cough caught them in surprise totally. Obviously, he snuck in once more but didn't succeed in playing the prank again. He glanced at the blushing couple before him and asked, "What is the Saucer Sysem? Is it some kind of nice food? Wait a minute..." Ron studied his best friends closely. "Is there something I should know?"

A/N: I know, I know, I know, and I am very very very sorry. I'm sorry for not updating for so long and I know that my excuse of being too busy is overused already. But the truth is, I have been so busy since last time I've updated. First, school started and it took me a while to adjust to the new year. Second, I got terribly sick... three times in a row of different sickness. Third, right after I finally recovered, the term is ending and I had to prepare for all sorts of end of term topic tests and assignments. But wait, there's more. Even though I battled my way through various projects and tests and holiday is finally coming, I discovered that this holiday is extremely busy for me. Up in my schedule, I have to find my formal dress before the ball in four weeks time, do some voluntary toilet cleaning as part of the school community service program, find three different place of different job type to spend a day with each for the school career Work Exploration program, attend various classes ever now and then, teaching little kids math as a reliever teacher for me friend, and help building the stage and making the props for the school show "Dracula" this year. See, I'm not getting any rests at all. And next term is pretty much all booked out as well. Furthermore, the "Dracula" drama teacher/director wants to name me the stage manager for the show. That's being discussed at the moment, both between the other directors/producers and between my mother and me. Anyway, I was reading over some reviews just today and felt really guilty about not updating. So I did. It's not really a good chapter, but I hope it'll be ok for now.


	9. The Truth About the Envelops

A Baby Wizard and His Cousin Harry- The Truth About the Envelops

Harry and Hermione turned bright red and quickly let go of each other. They turned away from each other and mumbled nonsense, while Ron grinned brightly.

"No use trying to hide," laughed Ron. "I saw that! He he he! Harry and Hermione are in love!" Ron sang the last line gleefully like a teenage girl and fluttered his eyelashes.

Hermione's face was so red that it was redder than Ron's hair. She muttered something about checking on Duncan because it was Dobby's day off today and left Harry alone with Ron.

"So," Ron clapped his hands, "how long has this been going under my long nose?"

Harry fidgeted, looking everywhere but Ron. "Um... last night? I suppose..." Suddenly, Harry found himself given a bear-hug by Ron.

"Took you long enough!" shouted Ron happily. "I've been dreaming of this moment ever since I met Luna. She helped me realize how good one feel when one's loved. I've been looking at you two for a long time and decided that you are the perfect match. You've got the right chemistry. You've got the trust. You two even look God-damned good like parents when you are taking care of Duncan! What more can I hope for? My best friends are becoming a couple!"

"But... I thought..." Harry stammered, finally looking up and saw Ron's smiling face, " I thought _you_ liked Hermione..."

Ron nodded. "Yes, I did, once upon a time. That was a long time ago and it was really just a crush. Besides, I've found the love of my life now, anyway. Do you think I am the kind of man who would be in love with two girls at the same time?" Ron pouted in mock anger.

"You... don't mind?" Harry asked uncertainly. After seeing Ron's smiling face, Harry was convinced. He too smiled. "Oh! Thanks!"

"For what?" Hermione finally returned with Duncan. Her eyes traveled between the two boys suspiciously. "What's been going on since I left?"

Harry grinned and took Duncan off Hermione. "Nothing, I just told Ron of our new and improved relationship."

"I see..." Hermione's voice trailed off as she blushed. However, judging by Harry and Ron's facial expression, Hermione knew that Ron was in league with them.

There was an awkward silence, but soon broken by Duncan's gurgles. "Gah!" said Duncan and reached up and grabbed Harry's glasses, which then fell off.

Harry shouted angrily as he pulled his glasses out of little Duncan's grasp. "Hey, Duncan! Aren't you the naughty boy?"

Ron then cleared his throat. "Um, why don't we go out in the snow? I bet Duncan hasn't seen snow before. I'll meet you two by the lake in fifteen minutes. I must get Luna first." With that said, Ron ran off.

After Ron left, Hermione looked worriedly up at Harry. "Harry..."

"Shh..." Harry put his free hand against Hermione's lips. "Let's not worry about the envelops now. We'll go out there for a good time. Then, we'll come back to worry."

Hermione nodded in agreement. She raised to the tip of her feet and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"Harry! You and Hermione are no fun!" shouted a snow covered Ron standing afar. "You two are boring! Just sitting there making snow castle for Duncan. You aren't even parents yet! Get your butt over here and have a good snow fight with us!" Wham! Just then, another rather large snow ball flew towards Ron's direction and landed right in Ron's mouth.

Luna's dreamy silver-bells laughter rang. " Ha ha! I got my Ronnie full in the mouth!"

Ron, much to Harry and Hermione's amusement, started to dig the snow from his mouth and nose with great difficulty. "You are doomed, Looney Lovegood!" screamed Ron as he ran off to chase Luna.

"Will they ever grow up?" smiled Hermione as she added a tower to Duncan's snow castle.

"Ron?" Harry shook his head. "I once thought he would, but now seeing what sort of girl Luna is, I really doubt the possibility." Harry gazed at the girl beside his and saw her smile slowly faded and finally transferred to a frown. "No, Hermione, not today, not now. What did I tell you before we got here?" Harry warned, knowing exactly what was going on in Hermione's pretty head.

Hermione sighed. "It's just really hard not to think about it. Do you think we should tell Ron?"

Harry nodded gravely. "Yes, he is our best friend after all. He has a right to know. Stop thinking about it, Hermione. We'll talk about this later."

As Harry and Hermione gazed into each other's eyes lovingly, both had forgotten the existence of Duncan. Suddenly, they heard a loud crashing noise and turned their attentions back to Duncan immediately. "Duncan!" the both groaned.

Duncan sat happily in the remain of the squashed snow castle. He smiled innocently up at the older people before him. The front of his clothes was covered in snow, all the way up to his mouth. Clearly, not only had Duncan destroyed the snow castle, he had also eating parts of it.

An exhausted Ron dropped to the ground beside Harry and Hermione. "I'm so tired! Looney is too good. You two didn't even help me! You just sat and let Looney have her way! What sort of friends are you? Humph!"

"Gave up already?" enquired Luna as she headed towards the Trio and the baby. "Say surrender and I'll let you off."

"Ok!" Ron put up his hands. "No more snow balls. I surrender! Now, can we go back for some food?"

Everyone laughed at Ron's never satisfied appetite.

Hermione pulled herself together first. "Sure, why not? But we won't dine in the Hall today. Harry, get some food off the house-elves. We'll eat in Llyr. Ron, you are coming, we have important matters to discuss with you." She then added, "You are welcome too, Luna."

Ron groaned loudly. "When Hermione calls for a meeting, it's never good. Let me guess, you are calling us to discuss NEWTs study timetable?"

"No," Hermione denied. "You'll find out later. Are you coming, Luna?"

Luna thought for a while. "No, thank you. I know, it's one of those 'Trio Secret Meetings'. I think I'll excuse myself."

Hermione nodded. "Very well."

As she turned to walk back to the castle, she thought she heard Ron's whisper, "Not NEWTs? Then I'll bet it's about SPEW!"

"Wh... what!" Ron nearly fainted after Harry and Hermione told him about the envelops. "This is serious stuff! We should tell Dumbledore! We could all be killed."

"Calm down, Ron. We will tell Dumbledore. We just thought you'd like to know about this too."

"Damn right you are!" Ron was still far from clam. "You didn't even tell me that you received more than the initial envelop! Do you still see me as a friend?"

"Of course we do..."

"Then you can count on me for help, no matter what happens."

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione suddenly threw herself on Ron. "Thank you for being so understanding. Thank you."

Ron turned bright red and slowly pulled Hermione away from him. "Thanks, but next time when you want to practice your hugging technique, do it on Harry. I'm taken. Now, we should head off to Dumbledore's office..."

Just then, the door to Llyr opened to reveal Dumbledore in the door way. "You want to see me, I presume?"

The Trio turned. "Oh, yes, Professor. We were just about to head down to your office. Come in, please," answered Hermione.

"What is it that you wish to discuss with me?" asked Dumbledore. "However, I would suggest you to put young Mr. Dursley to his bed before we begin."

True enough, Duncan had fallen asleep in Hermione's arms. Hermione quickly brought the baby to his room before coming out again.

"Now, what is this thing you'd like me to know?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

Hermione pulled her ancient book open to the page she was reading the previous night. "Here, Professor, states that the envelops Voldemort is sending belongs to a category of Chinese ancient dark art named, 'Tan Dee San Cia'. It says that this brand of dark magic is the most powerful dark magic in the world, though it is believed to be lost. It has the ability to wipe out the whole world if Voldemort choose to. Am I right about the envelops? The book didn't say too much on the topic. But I suppose that you would know more about it."

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Yes, you are right, Miss Granger. The envelops are of the terrible 'Tan Dee San Cia' curse. This curse had been invented by the Chinese wizards thousands of years ago to get rid of their enemies. They would perform the curse and send them to the person of their choice a series of eight characters. One character would be posted per month. If the envelops hadn't been handled with care, the dark magic in one envelop would be enough to kill those in the same room. However, even if the series of the first seven characters didn't kill the person intended, a terrible curse would be activated once the person received the last envelop. That curse would give the sender the ability to wish anyone in the world dead. In short, if Voldemort managed to get all eight characters to the person he intended, no one would be safe in the world. He could just wish someone dead and that person would drop on the ground, even if he's on the other side of the world. This curse was so terrible that the Ministry of Magic in China banned it thousands of years ago. They burned every manuscript found around the country and killed anyone who knew how to do it to prevent anyone from using it ever again. How Voldemort comes to the knowledge of performing such curse is unknown."

"Eight characters? We've already got three!" exclaimed Ron. "That means that we only have five months to find a counter curse to block the curse when it activates or anyone could die at any minute?"

"But how?" asked Harry. "What's the counter curse?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "There's no known counter curse. As I said, this curse was invented and banned a long time ago. No one should even know how to use it and therefore no one knows the counter curse even if there was one."

Harry thought for a while. "You mean, the only way to stop Voldemort would be to stop him before he sent out all eight characters?"

"That may be the only way," agreed Dumbledore.

"NO!" Hermione, who had previously listened quietly, suddenly shrieked. "That is too dangerous. Seeking out Voldemort would be suicidal. No one should ever do such thing! I will find or invent the counter curse even if I have to die for it. But no one, I repeat, no one should go after Voldemort as long as I'm alive!" The usually self-controlled Hermione was suddenly bright red with anger. The bossiness Harry and Ron managed to tone down throughout the years, reappeared to its full extend all of a sudden.

Dumbledore's eyes flashed for a split of a second, but turned back to their normal states immediately. "That would be good, Miss Granger. I wish you all the best to find the counter curse. Of course it would be dangerous and I have the least intention to send anyone at all after Voldemort." Dumbledore then turned to go. However, he stopped just before he stepped out of Llyr. "Also, Mr. Potter, your long awaited bed should be in young Mr. Dursley's room by now."

As soon as Dumbledore was out of their earshot, Hermione grumbled in complaint. "Oh great! Now we have an extra useless bed on our hand to take care of too."

"I don't see it as a bad thing," Ron grinned. "You and Harry can have an extra large bed if you connect the two beds together."

Hermione didn't make any comments on Ron's remark. She only ordered, "You two can go down to the library right now and start searching for a counter curse. I'll be down there with Duncan in ten minutes."

"Hermione, we've been here for more than a week now!" complained Ron as he lay his head on top of a pile of old and dusty library books. "We've done what ever we could and there just isn't any counter curse. Just give up, Hermione, and let someone finish Voldemort off."

Hermione raised an eyebrow over the book she held up to her face. "Oh, really? And who might that someone be? Let's see... hmm... maybe someone named Harry Potter? No, Ron, we can't give up. We have to find the counter curse. Sending Harry after Voldemort is as good as murdering him with our hands. If we really can't find the right counter curse, we can at least find some useful spells for Harry. Be quiet and go to work."

Ron pulled a face. "I still can't believe this. I'm on holiday, free of prefect duties for the first time this year, and I'm sitting here doing research! I should be out there, dating my dear Luna."

Hermione replied, "Oh, it's good for you. Too much romance can ruin your brain. I'm saving you from utter brain destructions. You ought to thank me."

"I don't care! I'm starved! I mean starved! I want food!"

"You've had enough today. Stop complaining!"

Harry didn't say a word while Ron and Hermione argued. He was used to this. While he agreed with Hermione that going off after Voldemort would be a very dangerous thing to do, he couldn't see any other ways to stop Voldemort. Maybe he was destined to die in Voldemort's hands. If to save the whole population meant to give his life back to Voldemort after eighteen years, Harry would do it. But he knew that he could never leave Hermione and Duncan properly.

After another hour, Ron slammed down his books. "This is hopeless. I don't care, I can't find anything. I can also see that neither of you could. Let's just call it a day and finish now. After all, nothing is more important than filling your stomach."

As Ron gestured at the pile of books before him, a small and light book fell off the pile and landed on Duncan's stomach. "Waah!" Duncan woke with a start and began to cry loudly. As his fists bated against the book on top of him, a loose page fell out.

"What's this?" Hermione said as she picked it up. "_Antibodies Against Death. Inspired by Muggles antibodies, this potion may help prevent death. Especially useful against malicious spell attacks. It is not 100 death-proof and would only work on people with certain degree of magic power..._" Hermione read on. "This is really something, but it would be very hard to make enough for every single person, Muggle or wizard, in the world. Not everyone can use it either. Also, how are we going to let the whole world know of this recipe without the Death Eaters knowing? Still it's better than nothing, right? I shall start making this. Meanwhile, we should do as much research as possible. No, actually, we don't have much time... We need to split the task. We really need a better protection charm than just this. From today onwards, Ron and I will keep researching. Ron on the odd days of the week, and I on the even. Harry will practice everything Dumbledore taught him plus whatever useful we can find daily with whoever not on research duty."

"But...," Ron opened his mouth to complain. However, with one glance at Hermione, he closed his mouth again.

I apologize a hundred million times to anyone who is still reading this story for not updating at all for more than half a year. Really really sorry. I've been busy... and lazy. I cannot try to get myself out of this using busy as my only excuse. Sorry, I should have updated. Hope there are still readers who support me. Thank you for reading this chapter, which should have been out a long long long time. I'll try finishing the story before school starts, to make up for my faults. Apology again.


	10. Flight in the Middle of the Night

A Baby Wizard and His Cousin Harry- Flight in the Middle of the Night

"Again, Harry. You will get this. You must activate the potion or twelve weeks worth of brewing would be all wasted," Hermione's voice sounded positively exhausted. She looked pale and tired as she supported her head with her hand and lay on the loveseat of Llyr. "Point the wand at your temple and say, '_antobit_' clearly. You'll know the anti-death potion is activated when your body warm up and..."

"Glow," Harry finished for her. "I know. We've read that manuscript at least twenty dozen times. I've practically got it memorized. Hermione, let's get some rest. We've worked hard all day, studying for NEWTs and working on this anti-death spell. I'm tired and you're tired. It's two in the morning!"

Harry gestured around the living room of Llyr. It was Friday night, or Saturday morning, depending on how you look at it. Ron and Luna, who were working with Harry and Hermione, had dozed off on the floor, their arms wrapped around each other. Duncan was taken to bed by Dobby and had been asleep in his little bed for hours already. Harry was sure that no one else other than Hermione and himself were awake at that moment.

Hermione forced down a yawn. She squinted through her stubbornly refused-to-open-properly eyelids and glared at Harry. "Do you what date it is? It's the 28th of April! Do you have any idea what that means?"

"Um... NEWTs is coming up in another two months?" asked Harry hopefully, attempting to distract Hermione from the envelops topic.

Hermione snorted. "Nice try, Harry. Well, that too. But at the moment, we are focusing on the envelops and their curse. Unless you haven't noticed already, the seventh envelop is due within the next two days. This means that the curse of 'Tan Dee San Cia' will be activated at the end of next month. Since we still can't find a counter curse for 'Tan Dee San Cia', we are probably going to end up looking for Voldemort. Of course, I'm still hopeful that we'll find the counter curse within the next month. As for now, what we have is all we have. The potion won't help anyone without being activated!"

"What do you mean? _We are going to end up looking for Voldemort?_" Harry froze at the use of 'we'. "I think you are mistaken. _I'll_ be looking for Voldemort. Not you, not Duncan, not Ron or Luna, but me and me only."

Hermione forced her eyes a little wider than before. "No, you are not going alone. If it is absolutely necessary, and I won't let it happen unless it is, I'm going with you. You are not leaving me behind. I've been with you through most of your crises and I won't be left behind this time." Hermione attempted to stand up, but her legs were too tired to support her weight. She nearly collapsed.

Harry caught Hermione by her waist and stopped her fall. "Without meaning to insult your research skills, but I think I am going to fight Voldemort in the end. I don't think there is a counter curse for Tan Dee San Cia. I might have to start searching for Voldemort soon and I don't want you to come with me. I want you to stay safe and sound in Hogwarts. I want you to be there for Duncan and take care of him, should anything happen to me."

"Harry!" Hermione protested. "You are not going anywhere! I won't let you! I will find the counter curse! I won't let you leave me! If you have to go, then I'll go with you!" Hermione suddenly broke out sobbing in Harry's arms. "I love you too much to let you out of my sight..."

"I know, shh... I know," Harry hugged Hermione tightly in his arms and patted her lightly on the back. He knew that parting from Hermione would, perhaps, be the most difficult thing he would ever do.

It had been two nights since. The seventh envelop arrived that morning as Hermione predicted. Although it was late, Harry was not asleep beside the love of his life. He had quietly slipped out of bed and curled up on the window sill and gazed out towards the lake as he did some thinking. His mind flicked back to the day in March...

_"Duncan!" Hermione called to the baby boy. "You will fall from that place. Don't even think about climbing up there!"_

_Duncan was a big boy now, nearly one year old. He grinned mischievously at Hermione and crawled towards them._

_Hermione caught him and sat Duncan on her lap. She pulled a stern McGonagall face at him as she reprimanded, "Duncan, you are a big boy now. You should know better than do something so silly. Next time you do something like this, I'll get your cousin Harry to take you to mean old Professor Snape!"_

_Harry, at the time, was smiling as he read the Daily Prophet. He put down the papers and pulled a scared face mockingly. "Sweet Hermione, darling Hermione, please don't make cousin Harry take little Duncan to Professor Snape. Cousin Harry is scared!" Harry finished with a series of fake childish cries._

_Duncan clapped and giggled. He pulled Hermione's sleeves and laughed, "Mama! Dada! Scarwd!"_

_"Of course not, Harry's just being silly...," Hermione said, but suddenly realized something. "Duncan! What did you say?"_

_Duncan repeated. "Dada scarwd, Mama!"_

_Neither Harry nor Hermione could conceal their happiness as little Duncan spoke._

_"Duncan is talking!" exclaimed Hermione. "Oh, my darling! You've learnt to speak! Hermione is so proud of you!"_

_"Mama prowd!" Duncan clapped and laughed. "Mama prowd Dunca!"_

_Harry was the only one noticing something wrong with Duncan's speech, despite all the excitements. "Duncan, what did you call Hermione?"_

_"Mama!" answered Duncan naturally._

_Hermione, too, noticed. "And what did you call Harry?"_

_"Dada!" said Duncan happily. "Mama a Dada!"_

_Hermione nearly fainted. "No, my name is Hermione, not Mama. And Harry is definitely not Dada." She pulled out a picture of the Dursleys. She showed Duncan the picture and told him, "This is Mummy and this is Daddy."_

_Duncan slapped the picture out of Hermione's hands and cried, "No Mama! No Dada!" He then wrapped his skinny arms around Harry and Hermione's necks and said triumphantly, "Mama a Dada!"_

_Harry and Hermione could only shrug and sigh._

Harry smiled sadly at the memory. They hadn't been able to correct Duncan ever since. _If only Hermione and me are truly a child's parents...,_ Harry shook his head in attempt to brush such thought away. He dared not even think of a day he would live to be old enough to have children with Hermione.

As Harry thought, images of Hermione flicked through his head. Hermione telling him off for not doing his homework. Hermione lying to the teachers for the first time. Hermione smiling proudly when she made the Polyjuice Potion. Hermione as the "Cat Woman". Hermione clutching his waist tightly when they rode Buckbeak. Hermione glaring at Malfoy. Hermione crying her eyes out when Ron and he made up after the First Task. Hermione teaching him the Summoning Charm. Hermione stressing over little tests. Hermione and her SPEW campaigns. Hermione hugging Duncan. Hermione kissing him... And so much more.

Harry gazed lovingly at the figure on the bed. His smile faded as his inner voices began a huge debate on the subject of whether he should tell his angel of his decision in the morning or just leave right away. Part of him really wanted to spend one last night with Hermione and tell her all about it. However, the more sensible part of him told him that if he did, Hermione would insist on going with him and the last thing he wanted was to have Hermione in danger. Of course, there was a third choice of not going at all. However, Harry knew that his conscience and his saving-people-thing, as Hermione called it, would never let him rest if he chose to stay. He just simply had to do his best to destroy and stop Voldemort before Tan Dee San Cia was activated.

_Stay and tell her. It won't hurt. Remember she told you that you MUST tell her? She won't talk to you again if you don't._ A voice said.

_No, you can't. You know Hermione. Remember her reaction the other night? You know she's stubborn and will go with you if you tell her._ Another voice said firmly.

_She won't talk to you again..._

_She'll go with you and she'll be hurt..._

_Nonsense, Hermione won't get hurt. She's too good a witch to be hurt..._

_Hello! This is VOLDEMORT we are talking about! Look at what happened at the Department of Mystery years ago..._

The image of Hermione lying unconscious on the icy stone floor did it. Harry blocked out his inner conflicts and rose to his feet. He could bear it if Hermione wouldn't speak to him again. It would be hard, but still bearable. However, if Hermione died because of him... Harry knew that he would never forgive himself, ever.

Silently, Harry packed his bag. He stuffed a few change of clothes and some money into his bag. He also took his Firebolt, but he left most of the rest behind. He even left his father's precious invisibility cloak behind. He wasn't sure if he would make it back alive, thus, he decided to let Duncan have his cloak. Maybe Duncan would make some use of it in the future. He squibbled a long note, which he put into an envelop and left it on Hermione's bedside table.

Harry paused as his hand touched the doorknob. He looked around the room once more and rushed back to Hermione's bedside. He gazed at Hermione's sleeping face and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, "I'm leaving now. I can't bear to leave while you are awake. I know you'll want to come if I say goodbye face to face. But I can't let you anywhere near danger as long as I'm alive. Don't be mad at me. Take good care of yourself and Duncan. I love you to infinity. Goodbye." Harry kissed Hermione again, this time on her delicate lips.

Harry then quickly grabbed his luggage and ran out of Llyr. He ran into the corridor, opened a large window and rode into the night sky. He dared not look at Duncan or stay another second longer for he feared that he would change his mind.

As the wizard in black flew further and further away, something clear and shiny fell from his eyes. His face was wet, though the sky was clear. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out, glanced at it and kissed it.

It was a wizard picture of a young family.

Monday morning. Hermione's eyes fluttered opened as soon as the clock struck seven.

"Harry, time to wake up," she said as she reached her right arm towards the other side of the bed. "Wake up or we'll be late for breakfast... Harry?"

Hermione was in shock when she discovered that there was no one sleeping beside her. "Harry? Where are you?" Hermione called as she hopped out of bed. "Harry? Are you in the bathroom? Harry? Answer me!" Hermione listened for an answer, but none came. "Harry?" Hermione called again as she opened Duncan's door. She was getting more and more worried. "Dobby, where's Harry?"

Dobby, at the moment, was making up his bed. His eyes opened wide and a smile appeared. "Morning, ma'm!"

"Where's Harry?" repeated Hermione. "Have you seen him this morning?"

"No, ma'm. I has not see the great sir!"

Duncan sat in his bed, chewing on some Muggle toys Petunia sent. He grinned at the distressed Hermione and held up the saliva covered toy. "Mama! Mo'ing!"

Hermione had too much on her mind to notice Duncan. "Where on earth could Harry be?"

"No Dada," Duncan shook his head. He couldn't tell that Hermione was worried. He smiled and attempt to put his toy into Hermione's mouth.

"No, Duncan. Not today." Hermione put Duncan down and pulled a jacket over him. "Hermione is busy. You stay here. Dobby will play with you. I have to look for Harry." Hermione turned to leave, but was held back by Duncan's cry. "All right, we'll look for him together. Happy?" She picked Duncan up again and turned to leave.

"Ma'm?" Dobby pulled Hermione's robe anxiously. "Is something happen to great Harry Potter sir? Dobby will help find him!"

"Thank you, Dobby."

Hermione checked every inch of Llyr. She wrapped herself in her warm cloak, searched around every part of the castle, but without success. Tired, Hermione slumped down on her bed again. She look about her and, for the first time, noticed the envelop on her bedside table. Hermione snatched the envelop and tore it open.

_"Dearest Hermione,  
You must be wondering where I am right now. Frankly, I don't know either. But you can be sure that I am no where near Hogwarts. I left in the night. I've been thinking a lot since morning when the post arrived. There's only one month to go and I have to do something to stop Voldemort. When I thought about the millions and billions Voldemort could kill in one minute in a month time, I feel sick and disgusted. I could not live to face the world if I haven't at least tried anything to stop that. I'm sorry, I can't bring you with me. I cannot stand the fact that if I do, you'll be in danger of getting killed. Forgive me, Hermione. There are certain things I refuse to give to save the world, and you are one of them. You and Duncan, actually. Please take care of Duncan while I'm away. Should anything happen to me you are in charge of all of my properties. That includes my Gringotts account, Sirius's old house and everything else. Take care and do remember there is someone who loves you till the end of time.  
I love you forever,  
Harry"_

"No!" Hermione shrieked and ran out of Llyr, leaving Duncan screaming on the ground. As soon as she ran out of the suite, Hermione bumped into Dumbledore. A guilty-looking Dobby peered from Dombledore's back.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore steadied Hermione. "Please calm down, Miss Granger. Panic would do you no good. Sit." Dumbledore dragged Hermione back into Llyr with Dobby, McGonagall and Snape behind him. He gently pushed Hermione into a seat in the living room.

Hermione's brain wasn't operating properly at that moment. "Let me go! Let me go!" She struggled against Dumbledore. "Harry... Harry..."

Dumbledore snapped his fingers. "Severus, can I count on you to get Miss Granger some Draft of Peace? Minerva, I think Mr. Ronald Weasley's presence is required here. Would you please?"

"Certainly," answered McGonagall as she headed out. Snape was already gone.

Soon Snape returned. Dumbledore forced some Draft of Peace down Hermione's throat and she calmed down immediately.

"He's gone, isn't he?" asked Dumbledore gently. "I know he would... Did he leave anything? A letter? Perhaps?"

Hermione handed the letter to Dumbledore obediently. She then bent to hug Duncan tightly, who, by this time, made his way to Hermione by crawling.

Then, at this precise moment, Ron burst into Llyr. "What happened?" he asked. "Bloody hell! Hermione, what happened? You are as pale as a ghost!" Ron exclaimed upon seeing Hermione's state.

Dumbledore explained everything to Ron slowly and showed him the letter. Ron was shocked, although he admitted that he sort of knew something like this would happen.

"I'm going after him," Hermione murmured determinedly.

"What? Hermione, are you out of your mind?" Ron gasped. "How on earth are you going find Harry? He could be anywhere!"

Hermione looked into Dumbledore's eyes. "Professor, may I please go after Harry? I can't just stay in school while he's out there fighting for the world. I just simply can't bear it." Hermione's looked as if tears were threatened to fall from her eyes.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment. Then he pushed his half-moon glasses upwards and asked, "Mr. Potter obviously don't want you to be there with him, or he would have taken you with him when he left."

"He was wrong to leave me behind," Hermione insisted. "He needs me. He just don't know it. I have to be there for him."

"Maybe. How are you planning to find Mr. Potter?"

Hermione lifted her chin defiantly. "I will find Harry. I know I will. I can feel it."

Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged a look secretly and nodded without being noticed.

Snape, who had been silent all these time, spoke in his usual cold tone. "Really? Miss Granger? This is no joking matter."

"I am NOT joking," Hermione said sternly and glared at Snape. "I am dead serious."

Snape opened his mouth to retaliate, but Dumbledore raised a hand to stop him. "That's enough, Severus." He looked at Hermione with an odd expression on his face. "Miss Granger, it seems to me that your've set your heart on going after Mr. Potter..."

"I am," interrupted Hermione.

"Very well," nodded Dumbledore. "You may go with our blessings."

"Professor Dumbledore, may I go with Hermione? I must look after my best friend," said Ron.

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "That too, is granted, Mr. Weasley."

"But..." protested Snape.

"I said they are allowed to go," Dumbledore stopped Snape. "Please, Severus."

With a swish, Snape turned and left Llyr.

Hermione stood before Dumbledore and held Duncan up to him. "Professor, may I ask you to look after Duncan while I'm away? I know it is my responsibility, but it's rather inconvenient and impractical to take a baby out there..."

"Of course I'll look after Duncan for you," Dumbledore said kindly.

"Dobby help too!" Dobby said. "Dobby will keep look after great Harry Potter sir's cousin while Harry Potter sir and his ma'm are away!"

However, Duncan refused to stay in Dumbledore's arms once Hermione handed him over. He kicked and scratched Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore's glasses fell and shattered as Duncan struggled.

"Mama!" Duncan cried as he kicked Dumbledore and held on to Hermione's sleeves. "Mama! Mama!"

Hermione did all she could to keep Duncan away, but nothing worked. Duncan simply clung too tightly to her. "Duncan, you must be a good boy and let Hermione search for your cousin Harry. See, you know Dobby well, don't you? He'll be with you too. It's not going to be any different than normal. Stay with Professor Dumbledore. Stay!"

"No Dumbie! Mama!" cried Duncan as Hermione tried to slap his little hands away. "No Dumbie!" Duncan eventually succeeded in wrenching himself out of Dumbledore's grasp and clung solely to Hermione, sobbing loudly.

Hermione looked at Dumbledore for help. Dumbledore only looked amused. "Ah, Miss Granger, I don't think I can take care of Duncan for you. He would be simply... too noisy for the school without you here."

"But... he's a baby. Ron and I are going to find Harry, who is possibly with Voldemort. It's too dangerous. It's not practical at all!"

"Like you won't stay in Hogwarts without Harry, Duncan won't stay here without you. Maybe you should take him with you. We won't like to owl you in the middle of no where, reporting that Harry's cousin had gone missing," said Dumbledore.

Hermione lowered her head. "Well... all right. I'll take Duncan with me." She bent her head and started to talk to Duncan, "How am I going to do this... Oh Duncan, if only you are a few more years older..."

A cheerful voice chippered, "Dobby go too! Yes, yes, Dobby take care of baby cousin for ma'm!"

An hour later, two tall and two short figures were seen walking out of Hogwarts's gate, heading for the train station in Hogsmead.

They were, no doubt, the newly formed group in search of Harry Potter.


End file.
